Re: Childhood
by Elpiji
Summary: Kagamine Len, 23 tahun. Sarjana fisika yang entah kenapa berakhir menjadi pemuda pecandu porno yang bekerja sebagai kasir di minimarket. Setelah pertemuan menyedihkan dengan cinta pertamanya yang telah menikah, Len memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Jadi.. kenapa sekarang ia justru kembali ke tubuh berusia 10 tahun, mengulang sekali lagi masa SD-nya? Rated M for (dangerous) dirty jokes.
1. 00: Return

"—terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Vokamart."

Kagamine Len, 23 tahun.

 _Fresh-graduate_ jurusan fisika, Universitas Vokajima, dengan IPK nyaris sempurna. Otak jenius dengan IQ tak perlu ditanya, wajah tampan memesona, ditambah dengan tubuh mungil menggoda.

Dengan semua hal itu, jika pun dia—dengan kata lain, diriku—tidak bisa ikut menciptakan roket bersama NASA seperti yang kucita-citakan, atau masuk ke dalam eksperimen fisika tingkat dunia di luar negeri, setidaknya aku masih bisa jadi gigolo dengan _gimmick shota._

Tapi nyatanya, aku justru berada di tempat ini.

Berdiri di depan kasir salah satu outlet minimarket yang bisa kau temui tiap dua puluh meter kota Vokazuri, lengkap memakai seragam berwarna utama biru dan kuning.

Dengan celana bahan dasar warna hitam, serta _boxer_ kuning agak kebesaran di dalam. Tak lupa juga celana dalam yang sedikit kekecilan, membuat Len Junior merasa sedikit gerah dan gatal, mamaksa Len Senior unuk menggaruk-garuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari pegawai lain.

Ehm. Lupakan yang barusan.

Harusnya, dengan ijazah fisika dengan nilai yang bisa membuat semua orang membelalakkan mata, aku saat ini bisa kuliah di luar negeri. Nilai plus kalau bisa di universitas tertentu di mana pendiri media sosial tertentu pernah kuliah.

Atau paling tidak, sebagai pilihan terakhir, aku bisa mejeng di _mall_ , membuka-tutup pemantik api perak sebagai ciri khas gigolo, guna mengundang tante-tante kaya dan seksi (nafsuan lagi) untuk membeli jasa satu malamku.

"..."

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Sungguh, di mana aku salah ambil jalan?

Ijazahku tak berarti di hadapan kerasnya dunia kerja. Ketampanan serta keimutanku juga tak berarti di hadapan para tante girang, mengingat aku tak berani untuk mencoba jual diri, takut ejakulasi dini yang kumiliki mengacaukan segalanya.

Lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah. Baru empat jam sejak _shift_ kerjaku yang dari pagi hingga sore ini dimulai, namun aku sudah ingin pulang, membawa satu-dua mie instan untuk dimakan di rumah.

Sembari aku berpikir, merenungi apa yang salah dari hidup seorang Kagamine Len (jika bukan semuanya), pelanggan terus masuk silih berganti. Tua muda, laki perempuan, perempuan mirip laki-laki, laki-laki mirip perempuan.

Seiring jarum jam yang berdetak, seiring dengan suara lemari pendingin minuman serta kotak besar berisi es krim yang berdengung seolah memancing untuk diklepto beberapa.

Bersama dengan kepalaku yang terus bertanya-tanya apa guna semua rumus dan persamaan yang aku pelajari selama masa kuliah, mulutku berkali-kali berbicara kepada para pelanggan, menawarkan pulsa serta mengingatkan kalau kantung plastik sekarang tidak gratis lagi.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Vokama—"

Lalu kemudian, di tengah-tengah kalimat yang entah sudah berapa kali aku ucapkan semenjak bekerja di sini, suaraku terhenti. Terpotong, berkat penampakan—masuknya seorang manusia yang mendorong pintu kaca minimarket dengan begitu anggunnya.

"Lho, Len?"

Tidak, sebenarnya cara ia mendorong pintu biasa saja. Mataku yang dijadikan papan sasaran tembak dewi asmara-lah yang membuat semua gerak-geriknya terlihat begitu anggun.

"... selamat datang di Vokamart."

Aku membuang muka.

Bukan, bukan. Kuakui ia cantik, dan kuakui aku barusan sempat mengkhayal ilusi kotor tentang dirinya, bagaimana nikmatnya jika ia mau mengelus Len junior dengan telapak kakinya. Namun alasanku membuang muka bukan karena itu.

"Kamu Len, 'kan? Kagamine Len, 'kan?"

Alasan utamanya (selain alasan kotor sebelumnya sebagai faktor sampingan), adalah karena aku sebetulnya mengenal orang ini.

Seorang gadis—mungkin saja bukan lagi 'gadis', mengingat dia seusiaku, yang mana sudah jauh melampaui usia rata-rata anak perempuan di negeri ini kehilangan keperawanan. Tapi, ah, terserah—dengan rambut warna toska yang terkuncir dua.

Gaya rambut yang seharusnya tak cocok dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk ukuran wanita usia kerja, entah kenapa justru memberikan efek positif yang membuat dia jadi mencolok dan memberi sensasi aneh namun menyegarkan pada setiap mata yang melihat.

Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, aku menduga kalau ia bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran. Di bidang apa mana kutahu, bukan urusanku. Jika ada satu hal yang pasti, pasti adalah kenyataan kalau aku tak bisa menatap bola matanya yang bersinar terang, memiliki warna sama dengan setiap helai rambutnya.

"Maaf, Anda salah orang."

"Tapi nama di tanda pengenalmu itu tulisannya 'Kagamine Len', kok."

Refleks, aku mencoba menutupi pandangan matanya dari kartu pengenal yang tergantung di saku seragamku, mengabaikan tawa kecil dari sang (mungkin) wanita karier. Walau sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Kamu lupa denganku? Ini aku, lho. Miku, Miku. Hatsune Miku. Dulu kita se-SD. Sekelas terus, lagi. Pernah **pacaran** lagi. Masa' lupa?"

"... oh, iya, iya. Maaf, aku baru ingat sekrang. Hai, Hatsune."

Datar.

Apa itu cara berbicara pada mantan pacarmu sewaktu SD yang kembali merebut hatimu sekarang, Kagamine Len? Aku benar-benar kecewa pada dirimu, diriku.

Rasanya agak aneh mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi biarkan aku mengakui sesuatu:

Gadis—perempuan ini, perempuan dengan warna serta gaya rambut super mencolok dengan nama Hatsune Miku yang sedang berdiri di seberang mesin kasir, adalah cinta pertamaku.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _cinta monyet_ pertamaku.

Dia adalah gadis pertama yang ingin aku pegang tangannya, gadis pertama yang ingin aku elus rambutnya, dan gadis pertama yang ingin aku raba—atau minimal sentuh secara tak sengaja—payudara serta bokongnya.

Aku dan dia selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak pertama kali masuk SD hingga kelulusan. Aku juga selalu berpikir kalau itu sudah ditakdirkan. Hingga kini pun, saat aku sedang menyaksikan film romansa sendirian, aku akan teringat dan kembali berpikir demikian.

Untuk ukuran pria tampan dan jenius (dan imut) dalam satu paket komplit, harus aku akui, _track record_ percintaanku lumayan menyedihkan. Setidaknya dibanding para karakter pria yang punya _trait_ sejenis di novel remaja kebanyakan.

Faktor utamanya mungkin karena sejak SMP, teori pintar = keren = populer yang berlaku dan memanjakanku semasa sekolah dasar, mulai berganti menjadi pintar = culun = tidak pernah diajak main futsal = sumber contekan = tidak bisa punya pacar.

Karena itu, kalau ada satu (dari sedemikian sedikitnya) kisah cinta seorang Kagamine Len yang dapat aku katakan sebagai indah, itu mungkin adalah deretan cerita cintaku semasa SD.

Terutama dengan perempuan di depanku ini.

Cinta pertama, pacar pertama.

Gadis pertama yang kupegang tangannya, walau tak sempat aku raba payudara atau pun bokongnya. Gadis polos yang teriak histeris saat ada anak laki-laki (anggap saja rival cinta yang cemburu) yang bilang pegangan tangan bisa membuat hamil.

Mengingat itu semua, aku tersenyum tipis.

Benar... Miku adalah gadis polos yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Ia (mungkin) tidak peduli dengan betapa payahnya aku dalam pacaran, atau betapa menjijikkannya senyumanku saat kami pegangan tangan.

Mungkin, bila aku mencoba sekali lagi...

Mungkin, jika aku kembali mencoba mendekatinya, hidupku yang berantakan dan menyedihkan ini bisa jadi sedikit lebih baik—

"Ah, maaf, Len. Tadi aku bilang 'Hatsune' biar kamu ingat. Tapi sebenarnya, sekarang aku sudah bukan Hatsune lagi."

"..."

Eh?

"Mama~"

Dari belakang, dari balik pintu kaca minimarket yang terdorong ke dalam secara perlahan, sambil berlari kecil, masuk seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya baru pulang dari taman kanak-kanak.

Dan di balik punggung anak itu, terlihat pria yang menyusul langkah gadis kecil di depannya. Pria yang dari wajahnya, hanya dapat aku bayangkan sebagai ayah dari anak kecil barusan.

"Belanjanya sudah?"

Mungkin karena melihat Miku berdiri di depan kasir, pria barusan bertanya demikian. Tapi yang lebih penting daripada itu—keberadaan pria tersebut, Miku, dan gadis kecil yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Ini semua seolah-olah—

"Kaito, masih ingat dengan Len? Teman SD kita dulu."

Seolah-olah—

"Len, ini Kaito. Itu lho, anak yang dulu bilang bisa hamil saat aku pegangan tangan denganmu. Masih ingat?"

SEOLAH-OLAH—

"Sekarang dia suamiku."

 _Dan dari dalam hatiku, bersama dengan bunyi sesuatu yang pecah jadi berkeping-keping, aku bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan yang terlalu mengenaskan untuk diperdengarkan._

* * *

— (o) —

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Kecuali kesempatan menyiksa karakter. Terutama Len. _Terutama Len._

 **Peringatan:**

Memiliki indikasi Len/Harem. POV orang pertama. Cerita lawak dengan plot. Plotnya ada, tapi lebih utama ke lawakan episodiknya.

Lawakannya kebanyakan lawak basah (?) yang _cowok_ banget, jadi mohon maaf bagi yang enggak kuat. Dan bagi kalian, para perempuan, tolong pahami dengan baik kalau cerita ini tidak menggambarkan isi kepala atau pun keseharian penulis, tapi Len. Gak dusta, sumpah.

— **Re: Childhood —  
— 00: **Return **—**

* * *

— (o) —

* * *

"KEPARAAAAAAAT!"

Aku berteriak kencang dari puncak gedung yang baru setengah dibangun, di kegelapan malam di mana seluruh pekerjanya sudah meninggalkan lokasi kerja mereka sebagai kuli.

Hanya dengan melangkahkan kaki satu kali saja, tubuhku akan patuh pada hukum gravitasi, yang mana akan membuat tubuhku jatuh dari ketinggian enam lantai dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Dengan menganggap percepatan gravitasi sepuluh meter per sekon kuadrat, dan berat badanku yang cuma lima puluh kilo, serta tinggi gedung yang satu lantainya sepuluh meter, itu berarti aku akan terjatuh dengan energi potensial sebesar 30.000 Newton.

Dan dengan rumus gerak jatuh bebas (di mana kecepatan sama dengan akar dari dua kali percepatan gravitasi dikali ketinggian), aku bisa tahu, kalau tubuhku akan menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan 20√3 m/s.

Kalau kau pikir itu cukup lambat, tolong ingat bahwa rekor tercepat manusia adalah 40 meter dalam 4,2 detik. Itu artinya, aku akan menghantam tanah dengan dua kali kecepatan lari Eyeshield 21. Lagian, tanpa memikirkan kecepatan pun, jatuh dari lantai enam sudah jelas berujung pada kematian.

Aku juga sebenarnya bahkan bisa menghitung berapa tinggi tubuhku akan terpelanting ke atas dengan rumus benturan, namun sayangnya aku tak tahu apakah tubuh manusia termasuk ke benda lenting sempurna, lenting sebagian, atau justru tidak lenting sama sekali.

Tapi dari semua rumus fisika SMP dan SMA di atas, kesimpulannya hanya satu: begitu aku sampai di bawah sana, tanpa diragukan lagi, aku, Kagamine Len, akan segera menemui ajalnya.

"KENAPA, TUHAN?! KENAPA KAU BEGITU TIDAK ADIL?!"

Meneriakkan seluruh udara di paru-parumu—yang mana sebenarnya mustahil, karena ada 1000 cc udara residu yang tersisa—di tempat kosong tanpa takut didengar orang seperti ini benar-benar hal yang menyenangkan.

Sangat disayangkan aku baru tahu hal itu saat aku hendak mati dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya.

Aku berniat bunuh diri.

Jika ditanya alasannya apa, mungkin karena aku lelah dengan kehidupan. Karena aku lelah berusaha lepas dari kecanduan film porno sehari sekali. Karena aku lelah menawarkan pulsa dan mengingatkan kalau kantong plastik kini sudah tidak gratis lagi.

Intinya, aku ingin mati.

Pemicu utamanya mungkin adalah Miku.

Benar. Miku. Hatsune Miku. Teman masa SD-ku, kekasih masa kecil yang selalu aku cintai (walau sebenarnya aku baru ingat sekarang) sepenuh hati dari pertama kali berjumpa.

Ia menikah di usia 19 tahun, berhenti kuliah, dan punya hidup bahagia dengan suami pengusaha sukses (non-sarjana, lagi. Kuulangi, NON SARJANA) dan satu anak perempuan yang membangkitkan jiwa pedofil para maniak.

Dan lagi, si pasangannya, pria sialan yang merebut gadis bagai bidadari surgawi itu dariku, adalah Shion Kaito, manusia brengsek kurang diuntung (dan bukan sarjana) yang dulu selalu mengganggu kisah cinta masa kecilku bersama Miku.

Aku curiga, jangan-jangan pria bertitit ukuran sosis (asal) itu berpesta pora saat tahu aku dan Miku harus putus karena beda SMP, sedangkan ia (katanya) satu sekolah terus dengan Miku hingga SMA. Ia pasti sudah mengincar itu.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Tak peduli betapa kerasnya aku berteriak, meluapkan kekesalan akan banyaknya hal menyebalkan yang terjadi dalam hidupku yang terbilang singkat dibanding usia kematian rata-rata negeri ini, tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Miku tak akan cerai dengan Kaito.

Aku akan tetap jadi pegawai Vokamart, menawarkan pulsa dan mengingatkan kalau kantong plastik sekarang sudah tidak gratis lagi.

Aku akan tetap jadi pria menyedihkan yang baru bisa tidur setelah bermasturbasi sambil menyaksikan film porno bertema kakak perempuan berkacamata yang sedang kugemari akhir-akhir ini.

"AAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak lagi.

Membayangkan pernikahan Miku, membayangkan proses pembuatan anak antara Kaito dan Miku yang begitu mesra, aku berteriak, sebagai akibat dari perasaan yang hanya mampu kudeskripsikan sebagai _self-netorare._

Sudah cukup.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Aku sudah muak dengan dunia yang busuk ini. Walau tubuhku yang masih muda dan indah ini masih terlalu bagus untuk membusuk, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Jiwaku tak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama.

Aku tahu kalau mati itu menyakitkan.

Aku tahu jika aku terus hidup, bisa saja suatu saat kebahagiaan akhirnya akan datang ke hidupku ini.

Aku juga tahu kalau kematianku akan merepotkan banyak orang. Terutama para pekerja di gedung ini. Maaf, para bapak-bapak yang tak kukenal, tapi tolong singkirkan mayatku dengan sukarela.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Benar—mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata, melangkahkan kaki ke depan, ke atas udara kosong di mana tiada tempat untuk berpijak.

"..."

Aku tak berbicara. Aku hanya diam, menikmati udara dingin dan kasar yang seolah meniup nyawaku, bersama dengan detik-detik hancurnya kepala yang telah kupastikan akan menghantam tanah duluan.

Di saat terakhir, aku membuka mata.

Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena iseng.

Tadinya kupikir apa yang akan tampak di kedua mataku adalah rekaman-rekaman dari setiap peristiwa yang telah kualami, baik yang kusenangi atau pun yang kusesali.

Kau tahu, seperti di fim-film.

Tapi, yang terlihat di mataku yang akan tewas dalam beberapa detik lagi ini bukanlah hal bernuansa mistik semacam itu. Walau apa yang kulihat sekarang juga masih dapat digunakan sebagai sesuatu yang mungkin sama mistisnya.

Aku melihat—

Seorang anak perempuan.

Di tempatku berdiri sebelumnya, duduk manis dengan kaki yang digoyang-goyangkan. Walau pun jarak antara aku dan ia terus menjauh, aku masih bisa melihat lekuk di bibirnya. Gadis yang tak aku kenal itu...

... tersenyum.

Anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu tersebut, tersenyum kecil, pada diriku yang terus meluncur menuju neraka.

Sosoknya yang tak aku kenal itu, entah kenapa, memberikan sensasi nostalgia yang tak dapat aku mengerti.

Tanpa sempat aku bertanya-tanya darimana ia datang, sejak kapan ia ada di sana, atau pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang bisa kau pikirkan sendiri, dia mulai berbicara.

Dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dekat, walau jarak antara kami sudah melebihi lima lantai.

Dengan suara lembut, yang seolah berbisik langsung di telingaku yang seharusnya tuli oleh udara yang mengalir dengan deras.

Ia berkata—

"— _akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Niichan."_

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

Uh, halo. Elpiji di sini.

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena Saat Boneka Menari sudah tidak diapdet selama tiga bulan. Alasannya, karena saya lagi _stuck_ dan enggak tahu mau gimana ngelanjutinnya. Padahal dikit lagi tamat.

Ntar pasti saya lanjutin, kok. Serius. Entah kapan.

Jadi, mengenai serial baru ini...

Suatu hari, saya berpikir, "Ah, kalau gue bisa balik ke masa SD dengan pengetahuan tingkat SMA, gue pasti bisa dapet nilai ulangan sempurna."

Dan terus berkembang. Jadi gimana saya bisa ngedeketin ulang temen SD yang pas SMA ini jadi bujug-buset-cantik-banget, atau gimana saya bisa jadi murid SD super yang sok ngelawan guru karena gak peduli sama nilai.

Dan demikian, setelah percampuran beberapa ide yang enggak kepake, jadilah cerita ini.

Masalah fisika itu...

Gara-gara enggak bisa ngejawab satu soal pun di olimpiade fisika beberapa waktu yang lalu, belakangan saya lagi punya hubungan traumatis dengan pelajaran satu itu, jadi, yah... maafkan diri ini yang numpang terapi pribadi di cerita.

Ah, ini baru prolog, jadi masa SD-nya belum ditampilin. Mulai episode depan Len sudah masuk ke dalam badan anak SD, jadi ditunggu, ya~

Sampai jumpa.

Mari berdoa serial ini enggak bakal ditelantarkan. Lagi.


	2. 01: Retry

"Ngh..."

Aku selalu menginginkan adik perempuan.

Bukan dalam artian buruk seperti bagaimana aku bisa diam-diam menggunakan celana dalamnya sebagai alat onani atau semacamnya—walau barusan, untuk sesaat, aku sempat terpikir, serius, aku tak punya niat bejat demikian.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskan.

Simpelnya, aku melihat mereka sebagai makhluk yang berguna—tidak, mungkin itu terlalu simpel dan bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, ya?

"Niichan."

Sebagai informasi, aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kagamine.

Lalu sebagai tambahan, keluarga Kagamine bukanlah keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di vila atas bukit, menikmati kekayaan hasil penjualan _brand_ boneka mereka seperti yang mungkin kau kira.

Rumah Kagamine dimiliki oleh keluarga sederhana, berstatus menengah ke atas. Terlalu kaya untuk dibilang miskin, namun terlalu miskin untuk memasang satu saja _air conditioner_ di dalam rumah.

Tentu, kami juga tak menggunakan jasa pembantu—setidaknya sejak aku mulai bisa memasak sendiri di usia delapan atau sembilan tahun. Mereka cuma penambah pengeluaran, katanya.

Agak mengherankan, memang. Padahal ayahku adalah karyawan yang nyaris selalu pergi sebelum aku bangun dan pulang sesaat sebelum aku tidur.

Aku sendiri pernah bertanya-tanya, apa jangan-jangan Ayah sembunyi-sembunyi menghabiskan uang di diskotik atau tempat pelacuran. Tapi kemungkinan gaji yang dia terima tak sesuai jam kerja juga mungkin ada, jadi aku tak bisa asal tuduh.

Perihal ibuku—ia meninggal saat melahirkanku.

... bisa kita tidak bicara tentang hal ini?

Kembali ke topik; jadi, seperti yang sudah bisa kalian perkirakan—aku yang mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Walau secara teori lebih mirip aku mengurus diriku sendiri, sih.

Mencuci dan menjemur pakaian. Membersihkan piring yang muncul tiba-tiba di pagi hari (dalam kasus aku tertidur sebelum Ayah pulang). Memasak (untukku sendiri), menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kaca, menyingkirkan debu kipas, dan seterusnya.

Jika ditanya di mana letak tanggungjawab ayahku sebagai orangtua, satu-satunya jawaban yang dapat kuberikan mungkin hanyalah dari uang jajan yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku tiap pagi.

Saat aku bekerja dalam kesendirian di rumah yang ditinggali dua orang ini, pikiran itu akan hadir dalam kepalaku:

 _Ah, seandainya aku punya adik perempuan._

Jadi aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku, yang mana pada hakikatnya memang biasa dilakukan oleh perempuan.

"..."

Setelah aku pikir lagi, mungkin aku memang benar-benar melihat mereka sebagai makhluk yang berguna. Aku sendiri heran akan kekejian pikiranku sendiri. Untuk kau tak diberi adik, Len.

"Niichan."

Jika ditanya apa aku kesepian, ya, aku akui, awalnya aku kesepian. Sejak pembantu yang selalu merawatku tak lagi bekerja di rumah, satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki di rumah hanyalah televisi atau konsol _video game_ yang dibelikan sebagai hadiah peringkat kelas.

Walau rasa sepi tersebut perlahan menghilang seiring dengan terbiasanya aku hidup sendiri, terkadang, di saat aku melamun tanpa tujuan, aku kembali teringat akan pikiran masa muda yang mengiginkan adik perempuan.

Walau sebenarnya, terhitung usia SMP ke atas, pemikiran itu sendiri sudah mulai agak... _melenceng._

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku benar-benar memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

Apakah aku akan sama seperti rekan-rekan _ota—_ maksudku para rekan seperjuangan, yang tetap kebal dari pikiran menggunakan pakaian dalam saudari mereka sebagai alat onani, meski sering disuguhi cerita porno bertema _incest_?

Atau justru akan terjatuh seperti para protagonis di film-film dewasa, dan akhirnya menuruti godaan (serta apa yang mereka sebut 'cinta') lalu terjun ke salah satu rute paling berbahaya dari kehidupan?

Aku tidak tahu, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Niichan.."

—karena aku tidak punya adik perempuan.

Karena aku, Kagamine Len, adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kagamine. Ibuku sudah tiada, dan ayahku juga sepertinya sudah terlalu payah untuk menikah lagi dan memberi putra sulungnya ini adik angkat.

"Ni-i-chan."

Karena aku, Kagamine Len, tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang anak perempuan dengan usia tak jauh beda, tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, saling menggenggam tangan seperti sepasang kekasih, dan dipanggil dengan suara lembut yang berkata—

"Niichan, kalau enggak bangun, tititmu kugigit, lho."

"..."

Eh.

Apa?

Apa-apaan suara manis yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat indah nan polos barusan?

"..."

Oke, Len. Tarik napas.

Ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Yep, ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Kemungkinan besar, mimpi basah.

Aku tahu kau—aku—sedang menggemari genre kakak perempuan akhir-akhir ini, tapi tak menutup peluang keinginan untuk memiliki adik perempuan yang kita—aku—miliki sejak kecil berakumulasi untuk menciptakan mimpi basah.

"Niichaan~"

Tidak, tunggu dulu.

Kuingat lagi, aku tidak pernah bermimpi basah sebelumnya.

Mimpi basah ialah mekanisme pria sudah puber untuk membuang produksi sperma berlebih di dalam testis. Sperma butuh waktu dua hingga tiga minggu hingga matang.

Dan sebagai anak yang sudah melakukan masturbasi seminggu sekali—dan kemudian sehari sekali—sebelum mencapai usia pubertas, otomatis, jumlah aku mengalami mimpi basah seumur hidup mendekati nol.

Jadi, artinya apa?

"Kalau Niichan beneran enggak mau bangun, beneran kulakukan, lho. Aku serius. Enggak bercanda. Beneran kulakukan."

Kalau ini bukan mimpi basah, lalu apa? Mimpi kering? Ilusi yang muncul akibat aku terlalu banyak menyaksikan bokep? Atau justru bukti kalau aku sekarang sudah berada di surga?

Jika ada satu hal yang pasti—

"Aaaahp—"

Itu adalah sensasi celanaku ditarik secara paksa, yang diikuti oleh rasa geli-berubah-menyakitkan pada kemaluanku.

"GYAAAAA—!"

—dan dengan begitu, _blowjob_ pertama bagi seorang Kagamine Len, berakhir dengan rasa sakit traumatis yang membuatnya tak akan bisa lagi melihat film dewasa genre tersebut tanpa rasa ngilu.

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Kecuali kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan semua lawakan kotor yang selama ini dia simpan karena tidak tahu mau dikeluarkan di mana.

— **Re: Childhood —  
— 01: **Retry **—**

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

"Apa-apaan... ini...?"

Ada banyak hal yang tak aku mengerti sampai-sampai aku bingung menjelaskan dari mana.

Alasanku berkata seperti barusan di depan cermin bukanlah karena bekas gigitan yang terlihat di wujud menyedihkan Len Junior— _gah, masih sakit!_ _Karena ini aku tak suka pemeran amatir!_

Bukan juga karena sosok anak perempuan, yang persis serupa anak yang kulihat tersenyum di saat terakhirku, yang kini sedang menarik tanganku dan mengajak mandi bersama.

Tapi—

—karena sosokku yang terpantul di cermin, sosok berwajah kebingungan yang menyentuh pipi dan sekujur wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kecilnya, adalah sosok Kagamine Len semasa kecil.

"... aku..."

 **Aku seharusnya sudah mati.**

Aku masih bisa merasakan sensasinya. Dinginnya udara kala tubuh ini meluncur jatuh menuju tanah. Betapa bisingnya angin yang meraung di telinga. Bahkan sensasi mengerikan tatkala kepalaku pecah seperti vas bunga yang dibanting.

Aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas hitungan yang aku lakukan di puncak gedung itu. Bagaimana aku jatuh, membawa energi potensial 30.000 Newton dengan tubuh yang berkecepatan 20√3 m/s saat menghantam tanah.

Walau demikian, aku malah berada di sini.

Di tempat di mana aku meratapi sensasi nostalgia yang diberikan oleh kamar semasa kecilku.

Bukan di surga yang rasanya tak mungkin aku masuki, bukan pula di neraka yang kupikir akan terbuka lebar untuk pecandu porno seperti diriku. Tadinya kupikir, jika surga-neraka tidak ada, maka aku akan langsung reinkarnasi menjadi tisu toilet atau majalah porno (atau bahkan kondom karet ukuran paling kecil), mengingat _karma meter_ -ku yang berwarna merah terang tanda kemesuman.

Namun kenyataannya—

Saat ini, aku, 100%, benar-benar masih hidup.

Aku bisa merasakan napas yang mengalir keluar masuk dari hidungku, juga detak jantung yang mengalun sedikit lebih cepat dari biasa. Jika ini semua ilusi, berarti ini benar-benar ilusi sempurna.

Apalagi, aku kembali ke tubuhku waktu kecil, ke badan mungil milik Kagamine Len yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

"Niichan! Ayo mandi! Ayo mandii!"

Keberadaannya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi untuk sesaat.

Benar. Dia... gadis yang rasanya aku lihat di puncak gedung tempatku membuang nyawa, kini sedang menarik-narik tanganku dengan manja, memaksaku untuk ikut ke kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit marah karena 'oral' traumatis yang ia berikan padaku, tapi daripada itu—

"Kau siapa?"

—aku bertanya dengan tegas, dengan dingin, tanpa perasaan sedikit pun.

Walau perubahan situasi ini benar-benar membuat semua terasa canggung, aku tetap harus menanyakannya. Ini bukan hal sepele—ini menyangkut hidupku, eksistensiku sebagai seorang manusia.

Aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kagamine. Putra 'tunggal', anak satu-satunya. Dalam 23 tahun aku hidup di dunia, dalam 23 tahun hidup di mana aku tak pernah satu kali pun mengalami amnesia, aku tak ingat memiliki seorang gadis yang memanggilku 'niichan'.

Apalagi, ibuku mati saat melahirkan aku ke dunia! Bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan anak lain?! Apa kau mau bilang dia anak angkat dari istri baru Ayah atau semacamnya? Itu mustahil! Ayah tak pernah—

"Apaan, sih, Niichan? Ini aku. Rin. Adikmu."

Walau suara manismu yang memanggilku dengan istilah suci itu sempat membuat diriku dan Len Junior yang masih berdenyut sedikit merasa senang dan terangsang, itu masalah lain.

"... aku tidak punya adik."

"Tentu kau punya!"

Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya dengan jempol terangkat? Kau bukan lagi mempromosikan obat-obatan tanpa guna ala MLM atau semacamnya, tahu.

"Semua ini... perbuatanmu, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, siapa, atau apa dirimu—tapi aku yakin, kaulah yang membuat semua ini terjadi, 'kan?!"

Ia diam untuk sesaat.

"Jawab aku."

Aku berujar dengan sedikit tekanan, membuat wajahnya yang terus tersenyum sedari tadi menjadi sedikit suram, hingga akhirnya berubah datar seutuhnya.

"Jawab aku!"

Kuulangi sekali lagi, kali ini dengan teriakan.

Dia—'adik perempuan'ku yang mengaku diberi nama Rin setelah marga Kagamine, kembali tersenyum, seperti sedia kala sebelum memasang ekspresi datar barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Niichan."

Senyum yang seharusnya sama itu entah kenapa memberikan nuansa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan cengir cerah yang menghangatkan jiwa, melainkan seperti seringai iblis yang memaksa untuk tak lagi berkata.

Kali ini, giliranku yang diam.

"Ayo mandi, Niichan."

Tangannya menarik lebih kuat, memaksaku untuk beranjak dari depan cermin, melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung akan semua ini. Aku masih tak mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meski begitu— _bukan karena aku takut,_ namun sebagai pria sehat yang berusia 23 tahun, mana bisa aku menolak ajakan seorang gadis untuk mandi bersama?

"..."

Tidak, tunggu dulu, Len. Apa terangsang oleh ajakan anak SD untuk mandi bersama itu bisa dibilang sehat?

"Hm? Kenapa, Niichan?"

Melihat sosok gadis kecil—'adikku'—membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu, dan kemudian menurunkan celananya sambil menungging ke arahku, membuatku berpikir:

... loli itu berbahaya.

Mungkin yang para netizen sesat katakan benar adanya—

— _incest is wincest, after all._

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

Ini benar-benar gawat.

Menyaksikan adikku sendiri yang mandi tanpa seutas benang, sosok ia yang menyentuh permukaan tubuhnya dengan tangan teroles sabun cair tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, langsung, _live,_ di depan mataku, membuat darah nyaris keluar dari lubang hidung.

Apalagi kemudian diikuti dengan penampilan mengagumkan dari prosesi berpakaian anak perempuan yang selama ini selalu kulewatkan saat menyaksikan film dewasa bertema anak sekolahan. Sungguh sebuah mahakarya yang menakjubkan.

Saat ini, bila ada mesin Dominator pendeteksi pedofil atau pelaku asusila laten, aku yakin mesinnya akan berubah wujud menjadi _Destroyer_ dengan suara _OVER 9000_ saat diarahkan ke arahku.

Aku saat ini sedang menggila. Benar-benar gila. Setelah melihat semua itu, semua pemandangan indah nan mengerikan nan menakjubkan nan luar biasa nan fantastis yang selama ini hanya kusaksikan di layar komputer, bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri lebih jauh lagi?

Walau pun bekas gigitan di Len Junior masih terasa sedikit sakit, bagaimana bisa aku tidak segera ingin melakukan ritual yang selalu aku lakukan setiap hari?!

Aku harus. Aku... harus—!

"Niichan, ngapain, sih?"

 _G-g-gawat!_

"Enggak, enggak. Bukan apa-apa, kok, Rin."

Aku segera mengeluarkan tanganku dari celana, menghentikan kedua tangan mungilku yang hampir saja melakukan perbuatan tak terpuji dengan tubuh anak kelas lima SD akibat terangsang oleh tubuh anak empat SD.

Situasi ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Tapi yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah isi kepalaku.

Serius, Kagamine Len. Kau saat ini terlempar kembali ke tubuh kelas lima SD-mu setelah melakukan bunuh diri, dan sekarang sedang menyaksikan adik perempuan yang seharusnya tak pernah kau miliki memasak sarapan untuk kalian.

Kau tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, dan kau sedang berdiri di hadapan anak gadis yang bahkan tak kau ketahui benar-benar manusia atau bukan.

—dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah mencoba melakukan masturbasi sambil menyaksikan bokongnya yang kau intip diam-diam dari balik rok pendeknya?

Jiwamu benar-benar busuk.

' _... aku tidak boleh seperti ini.'_

Aku menampar pipiku keras.

"Niichan, kalau sakit, mending enggak usah sekolah. Aku bisa sekolah sendiri. Nanti kupintakan izin sakit dengan wali kelasnya Niichan, kok. Ehm... Bu Luka, bukan? Aku lupa."

"Aku enggak apa-apa, kok! Serius!"

... ini benar-benar situasi yang memprihatinkan.

"Rin, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya."

"Untuk?"

"Cuci muka."

" _Aye, aye._ "

Turun dari kursi meja makan, aku melangkahkan kaki mungilku, berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di samping kompor tempat Rin sedang memasak telur mata sapi.

Menyalakan keran wastafel, aku langsung menaruh wajahku tepat di bawah semburan airnya, membasahi wajah dengan air dingin, berkumur-kumur seperti orang gila, tak peduli meski cipratan membuat kerah leherku kaos polo yang kukenakan sedikit basah.

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin.

"..."

Sosok yang terpantul di sana, tanpa diragukan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, dapat kupastikan adalah wujud Kagamine Len yang masih berusia 10 tahun—anak kelas 5 SD yang masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa.

Dan dari tanggal di pojok _running text_ acara kartun televisi, ini bukan cuma sekadar tubuhku yang mengecil. Aku benar-benar terlempar ke masa lampau. Ke masa di mana aku masih bocah polos yang bahagia karena mendapat ponsel Nukea berwarna.

—juga, masa di mana ketampananku, kepopuleranku, berada pada puncaknya.

"Miku..."

Tanpa sadar, namanyalah yang pertama lolos dari celah bibir di saat aku mencoba mengingat kembali kehidupan SD _original_ yang aku jalani di 'kehidupan sebelumnya'.

Tadinya jiwa romansaku berkata karena memoriku bersamanya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi aku rasa bukan. Satu-satunya alasan aku menyebut namanya, mungkin disebabkan oleh pemicu aku melakukan bunuh diri itu sendiri.

Pertemuan kembali.

Antara aku yang hanya menjadi sarjana gagal dengan ijazah tak berguna, dan dia yang telah menjadi istri dari pengusaha sukses yang bahkan tak memerlukan gelar yang butuh tiga tahun dan entah berapa ratus lusin kopi sachet-an untuk kudapatkan.

Pertemuan pilu yang membuatku kembali teringat akan betapa menyedihkannya hidupku, pertemuan penyesak dada yang memberikan dorongan terakhir untuk melompat dari lantai enam gedung yang baru setengah dibangun, mengakhiri hidup yang memang kurasa tak lagi pantas untuk dijalani.

Ah, setelah aku pikir lagi...

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, ya?

Apa tubuh Kagamine Len yang berusia 23 tahun itu hancur, dengan kepala pecah berantakan penuh darah, dan merepotkan para pekerja seperti yang aku kira? Atau justru lenyap menjadi debu, bersama jiwaku yang terbang ke jaman ini?

Entahlah. Bukan seperti aku bisa tahu hanya dengan bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"..."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyusun urut pikiran.

Untuk apa aku dikirim ke jaman ini?

—semua yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti memiliki tujuan. Apalagi, kau tahu sendiri, aku ini seratus persen anak sains. Sebab akibat adalah makanan sehari-hari yang aku kunyah 24 jam seminggu, empat minggu sebulan, dua belas bulan setahun.

Apakah kembalinya aku ke tubuh ini adalah sebab yang memiliki tujuan tertentu? Atau justru, adalah akibat dari sesuatu yang terjadi pada saat terakhir dari diriku yang berumur 23 tahun?

Entah.

Tapi untuk saat ini, setidaknya, aku sudah menetapkan tujuan. Walau aku tak tahu apakah tujuanku ini benar adalah sebab aku kembali ke jaman ini atau bukan, namun sekarang, inilah yang ingin aku lakukan.

Ini adalah tubuh Kagamine Len yang berusia 10 tahun.

Tubuh Kagamine Len, yang belum mengenal nikmat dan candunya masturbasi. Mata suci yang belum mengenal pornografi. Walau jiwaku mungkin adalah salah satu jiwa pemuda terkotor di dunia, namun setidaknya tubuh kecil ini belum mengenal itu semua.

Kemudian juga, ada perihal pertemanan serta lingkaran sosialku yang kelewat minimum dan bisa dihitung dengan jari satu tangan saat jaman SMP dan SMA—

Lalu... ada masalah dengan Miku. Retaknya hubungan kami terjadi karena perbedaan SMP tujuan. Walau sebenarnya, aku sendiri tak ingat, kenapa aku—atau dia—memilih sekolah menengah pertama yang berbeda.

Dengan demikian, jika ini adalah kesempatan kedua untuk mengulangi kembali kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini dan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, untuk saat ini, aku memiliki tiga tujuan utama.

Pertama, mencegah diriku sendiri dari kecanduan porno.

Kedua, memperbaiki kehidupan sosialku, merubah Kagamine Len si culun-fisika-sumber-contekan-tidak-pernah-diajak-main-futsal-bareng-sekelas menjadi _smooth talker_ pemilik banyak teman.

Lalu, ketiga, masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Miku, dan mempertahankan hubungan kami hingga lulus kuliah— _dan mengambil kembali masa depanku dari tangan pria bertitit sosis sialan yang seenaknya menikahi Miku padahal baru 19 tahun._

Hm. Oke!

" _Niichan, sarapannya sudah jadi."_

Mendengar suara adik perempuanku (masih dipertanyakan) dari balik pintu kamar mandi, aku segera menjauh dari cermin wastafel, dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

Walau masih banyak hal yang tak aku mengerti, dan walau aku harus mengulang lagi masa sekolah yang dengan bahagia akhirnya bisa aku akhiri, setidaknya sekarang, dengan tujuan yang tetap di dalam kepala, aku sudah siap.

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

"..."

Aku tidak ingat di mana kursiku.

Serius. Memangnya ada berapa orang berusia 23 tahun di dunia ini yang masih ingat di mana letak bangkunya saat kelas lima SD?

Datang tepat waktu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin tadi aku harusnya menerima tawaran Rin dan berpura-pura sakit, sehingga aku bisa bermalas-malasan—bukan, menyelidiki kembali jaman ini di rumah.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpikir adalah menunggu hingga semua bangku terisi, sehingga aku bisa mengambil satu bangku kosong yang otomatis merupakan kepunyaanku.

Tapi, mengingat aku sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, sepertinya metode barusan harus dicoret dari daftar.

"Kuhahaha! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kagamine Len!"

Di saat aku berdiri kaku di depan pintu geser, memendarkan pandangan, menerka di mana lokasi kursi kelasku saat kelas lima SD, seorang bocah—walau secara _de facto_ aku juga bocah saat ini—menunjuk batang hidungku dengan begitu songongnya.

Rambutnya yang kuning dan lembek seperti kotoran benar-benar tak berubah semenjak ia kecil. Masih sama dengan ingatan terakhirku terhadap dirinya.

"Nero."

"Benar, ini aku, Yang Mulia Akita Nero yang Tampan lagi Gagah Berani."

 _Uwah, panjang._ Dan ngomong-ngomong, _memalukan._ Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dia pernah mengucapkan kalimat memalukan seperti itu dan menggunakannya untuk meledek saat kami sekelas lagi saat SMA?

"..."

Ah, benar. Itu karena Nero meninggalkan sisi kutubuku dan menjadi anak gaul yang selalu diajak main futsal sekelas tiap minggunya. Sialan. Kenapa aku malah membuka luka lama?

Nero membentangkan tangannya, menghalangi aku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalau kau ingin lewat, katakan kata kuncinya!"

"Eeh..."

Aku mendesah seperti orang tua yang dipinta melakukan hal merepotkan oleh anaknya.

"Mermaid-Woman dan Barnacle-Girl bersatu?"

Aku berkata dengan nada malu-malu sambil memajukan tangan kanan, membentuk kepalan khas ala pose karakter pahlawan dalam kartun pagi yang (seingatku) selalu aku tonton.

"Bukan! Bercanda, ya? Yang kemarin! Yang baru kemarin kita buat di markas rahasia! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa, Anggota Kehormatan #02 Len!"

Eh, ehm...

"Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya!"

"... apa itu?"

Tunggu, kau tidak tahu? Aku tahu kalau di jaman ini Dolls Story 3 belum tayang, tapi kutipan itu sudah ada sejak film pertama yang tayang di tahun 90'an! Anak SD macam apa yang tidak kenal Dolls Story?!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menonton film ketiga lima kali, dan selalu menangis tiap adegan terakhirnya—aaah, lupakan, lupakan. Bukan waktunya untuk ini.

"Kalian lagi ngapain, sih?"

Dari belakangku, anak lain datang dan menyapa aku yang sedang mengucapkan serangkaian kutipan asal dari film kartun yang mungkin saja kami sepakat gunakan sebagai kata kunci.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Rambut ungu yang dikuncir kuda itu—err, Gakupo?

Rambutmu heboh amat untuk ukuran anak lima SD.

"Dengar aku, Anggota Kehormatan #03 Gakupo! Masa' Anggota Kehormatan #02 Len lupa dengan kata kunci yang kita buat kemarin? Padahal dia yang mengusulkan! Enggak masuk akal banget, 'kan?!"

"... oh."

Gakupo bergumam pelan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan sifatnya mengingat kami nyaris tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah lulus sekolah dasar, tapi sepertinya ia memiliki sikap dewasa yang berbeda dengan Nero.

Dan ngmong-ngomong, Nero, bisa berhenti menyebut nama kami dengan embel-embel 'Anggota Kehormatan'? Menyebalkan, tahu. Aku kagum lidahmu tidak terbelit.

"Kukira apa."

Hm. Bagus. Gakupo sepertinya cukup dewasa. Ia pasti mengerti kalau hal semacam kata kunci adalah hal yang tak berguna dan segera mengatakan kalimat bagus untuk membuat Nero menyerah—

"Yang Mulia Nero yang Tampan lagi Gagah Berani, apa Baginda ingat tujuan kita membuat kata kunci?"

... _hah?_

Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sebentar, Gakupo! Apa-apaan cara bicaramu yang mirip dengan karakter sinema laga cerita rakyat itu? Dan lagi, kau serius memanggil Nero dengan nama itu?!

Dan lagi (lagi), kenapa kau mengeluarkan pedang koran dari dalam tasmu?!

"... ah. Benar. Aku baru ingat sekarang, Anggota Kehormatan #03 Gakupo," Nero, berlari kecil ke arah bangkunya, ikut membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda panjang yang persis dengan milik Gakupo. "Kau yang tidak tahu kata kunci hanya bisa berarti satu hal."

Berlari kecil memutariku yang terdiam, Nero dan Gakupo menyatukan punggung mereka. Nero yang memegang pedang korannya di tangan kiri, dan Gakupo yang memegang di tangan kanan.

Mereka mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahku secara bersama-sama, dan berujar di saat yang sama—

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Anggota Kehormatan #02 Len yang sebenarnya?!"

...

 _Hari itu, aku belajar._

 _Memiliki teman dengan kreativitas yang terlalu tinggi itu benar-benar merepotkan._

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Uh, entah kenapa, akhirnya saya pakai Nero dan Gakupo lagi buat temen dekatnya Len, sama kek di Something Called Dream (yang lagi hiatus juga padahal udah 14 chapter).

Para anggota hare—maksud saya karakter ceweknya juga belum muncul. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang dikira. Padahal tadinya mau ngenalin mereka dulu. Gak taunya saya keasikan ngerandom di narasinya Len. (lol)

Serius. Ternyata ngerandom gaje tanpa batas (biasanya saya nahan diri soalnya bikin cerita serius) kek gini asik juga. Pengetahuan—ohok, wawasan saya mengenai porno akhirnya terpakai. Dan mereka bilang porno gak ada gunanya. /wei

Mana ujung chapter ini agak canggung, lagi. Takut kepanjangan nyeritain tentang gengnya Len. Semoga chapter depan udah bisa ngenalin semua karakter dan keanehan mereka masing-masing.

Yah, kayaknya cuma itu aja kalimat penutup untuk chapter ini. Mari ketemu lagi di episode selanjutnya. Ciao.


	3. 02: Reform

_Kau sering berkata._

 _Di pagi hari, di depan cermin di mana kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Waktu di mana kau pikir sedang mengagumi keindahan wajahmu, walau sebenarnya sedang meratapi kehidupanmu._

 _Tanpa suara, kau berkata;_

" _Kalau ada masa dalam hidupku di mana aku merasa bahagia, itu mungkin saat aku masih berusia 10 tahun."_

 _Dalam diam, kau mulai mengenang. Masa kala kau mampu bertindak bodoh semaumu, masa di saat semua orang di sekitarmu tak peduli akan betapa besarnya isi kepalamu._

" _Ah, indahnya."_

 _Aku juga berpikir sama._

 _Di masa itu, memiliki otak yang cerdas sama sekali bukanlah penghalang bagimu untuk berteman. Walau terkadang kau agak sebal karena keberadaan beberapa anak yang sering mencontek darimu, kau sama sekali tidak peduli._

 _Karena di atas segalanya, kau merasa bahagia._

 _Kau senang. Kau gembira._

 _Senyum yang kau perlihatkan di usia keemasan itu, adalah senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat di wajahmu._

 _Oleh karena itu, aku mengembalikanmu ke sini._

 _Ke waktu ini, ke masa ini, ke jaman ini._

 _ **Ke dunia ini.**_

* * *

— **(ii) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Kecuali kesempatan melampiaskan kekesalan dan penyesalan dunia nyatanya. _Jangan tanya yang mana._

— **Re: Childhood —  
— 03: **Reform —

* * *

— **(ii) —**

* * *

Aku cukup yakin kalau 10 tahun adalah umur di mana manusia sudah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana delusi, selayaknya mereka memberi jarak antara kejahatan dan kebenaran, mana yang mesum dan mana yang tidak.

Walau terkadang aku terangsang oleh hal-hal biasa—seperti melihat adikku sendiri yang sedang memasak; misalnya, itu beda cerita.

Teman-teman sepermainanku adalah golongan mereka yang masih belum dapat meninggalkan dunia penuh fantasi dan kesenangan mereka sebagai anak-anak.

Bukan berarti itu hal yang buruk.

Dari sudut pandang pengangguran berusia 23 tahun yang ditinggal gadis yang (baru ia sadari) dicintainya menikahi pria yang bahkan tak memiliki gelar sarjana (entah kenapa aku benar-benar dendam di bagian itu), serta muak akan semua masalah yang mendatanginya di usia dewasa, bermain selagi bisa adalah hal yang memang sepantasnya dilakukan.

Kau tidak perlu repot mengenai biaya kehidupan sehari-hari, juga tak perlu peduli mie instan rasa apa yang akan kau makan hari ini.

Bahkan ketika aku bekerja sebagai kasir minimarket pun, di saat aku sibuk menawarkan pulsa dan mengingatkan pelanggan kalau kantong plastik sekarang sudah tidak gratis lagi, aku sering mengenangnya, masa di mana kami bisa meneriakkan jurus-jurus atau bermain Sersan Luar Angkasa tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, Anggota Kehormatan #02 Len Palsu, di mana kau sembunyikan Anggot— _aduh!_ "

Ah, sepertinya Nero akhirnya tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. Makanya kubilang hentikan menyebut nama aneh super panjang itu, 'kan? Kekagumanku mulai pudar, nih, Yang Mulia Nero yang Tampan lagi Gagah Berani.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Len?!"

 _Uwah, ia menyerah._

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku harus apa? Haruskah aku ikuti perkembangan cerita dan berpura-pura jadi Darth Father palsu, dan mengatakan sesuatu semacam:

" _Benar, Yang Mulia Nero yang Tampan lagi Gagah Berani! Aku adalah Anggota Kehormatan #02 Len Palsu, dan kau sebenarnya adalah putraku! Sekarang ayo rayakan Perang Bintang akan dapat episode baru setelah satu dekade menunggu!"_

Meski lucu dan mungkin akan menarik, aku tak mampu mengatakannya. Membran pembatas bernama rasa malu orang dewasa seolah menghalangi tenggorokan. Lagipula, aku ragu mereka bahkan tahu apa itu Perang Bintang.

"Kalian masih main itu?"

Yang kali ini muncul dari pintu di balik punggungku—sungguh, perkenalan dengan cara seperti ini entah kenapa terasa sangat basi—adalah anak berambut hijau yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Gumiya."

Dibanding yang lain, hanya namanya yang paling aku ingat.

Bukan karena ia rekan sesama manusia gagal, atau karena ia di masa depan akan jadi pria menyedihkan yang menyodomi anak SD karena putus asa akibat tidak punya pacar, tapi karena—

—ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat aku panggil teman saat SMA.

Waktu Nero pergi, berubah menjadi anak gaul yang rajin main futsal bersama teman sekelas lain tiap sebulan sekali, hanya Gumiya satu-satunya yang tetap berada di sisiku, menemani menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang bahkan belum disuruh.

Semasa SMA, di waktu di mana aku berada pada puncak kesendirian dengan jumlah teman minimum dan pacar di bawah minimum, dapat kubilang, hanya ia satu-satunya yang aku miliki.

Dia juga tak jauh beda, mengingat sama sepertiku, dia tipe kutu buku yang sulit bergaul karena dianggap kurang menyenangkan, dan hanya menyenangkan saat jam pelajaran tiba. Untuk dicontek, tentu saja.

Intinya, aku dan ia saling menjilat luka satu sama lain.

Apalagi dengan frekuensi pertemuanku dan Ayah yang hanya seminggu sekali. Tidak berlebihan bila kukatakan kalau Gumiya adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku di masa-masa remaja.

... _Uh, entah kenapa, setelah memikirkan hal barusan, aku merasa sangat homo._

"Kita lagi main jadi apa, sih? Samurai? Pasukan Luar Angkasa? Ksatria Kerajaan?"

Gumiya bertanya dengan wajah tidak peduli.

Nero, selaku orang yang sepertinya sedang dapat peran sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di 'permainan' kami kali ini, menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan dan berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Pasukan Ksatria Samurai Kerajaan di Luar Angkasa!"

"..."

Imajinasi anak SD memang mengagumkan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi Ksatria dan Samurai di saat yang sama, Nero."

Gumiya, di balik penampilan bocahnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat dewasa. Ia bahkan tidak memanggil Nero dengan nama yang super panjang dan bodoh itu.

Ah, setelah aku ingat lagi, Gumiya memang begini orangnya.

Sejak kecil, dibandingkan denganku (apalagi Nero dan Gakupo), ia sudah memiliki sikap dewasa. Dia anak yang berpikir jauh ke depan, berbeda dengan Nero yang jalan pikirnya sependek _titit_ Kaito— _maksudku sependek sosis._

"Eh? Kenapa, Anggota Kehormatan #01— _aduh._ "

Sudah cukup, Nero. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu. Airmatamu sudah keluar, tuh. Ayo hentikan permainan peran bodoh ini—setidaknya, hentikan melukai lidahmu sendiri. Membayangkan sariawan akan tumbuh di lidahmu membuat lidahku sendiri sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi Ksatria dan Samurai di saat yang bersamaan. Itu seperti memainkan _shogi_ dan catur di papan yang sama."

Sungguh kalimat yang pintar, saudara Gumiya.

"Tapi, Gumiya," potong Gakupo. Ia memasang pose berpikir dengan satu mata tertutup. Mungkin dengan begitu ia merasa sedikit lebih tampan. "Kakakku bisa main _shogi_ vs catur."

 _Bagaimana?!_

"Kakakmu lain cerita."

 _... tunggu, tunggu! Aku jadi penasaran! Memang kakak Gakupo makhluk semacam apa, sih?!_

"Yah," Gumiya menghela napas panjang. "Bermain seperti anak-anak begini mungkin ada nikmatnya juga. Karena pada dasarnya, hidup adalah menghabiskan waktu hingga kematian. Kau juga sependapat, 'kan, Anggota Kehormatan #02, Len?"

...

Uh, maaf, Gumiya. Itu agak... terlalu jauh ke depan.

Bel berbunyi.

Nero mengakhiri permainan kecil kami dengan berkata, "Oke! Pertemuan kali ini kita akhiri! Jam istirahat nanti jangan lupa berkumpul di markas, dan ingat! Pastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutimu!"

Gakupo, tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tak aku tanyakan, beserta Nero dan Gumiya, berjalan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

Sementara aku yang sengaja berjalan paling belakang dengan cermat mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Memulai proses eliminasi mungil dalam kepala guna mencari lokasi dudukku.

Dalam perjalanan (yang sebenarnya cuma beberapa langkah), aku sempat bertanya apa kata kunci yang dimaksud kepada Gumiya. Jawabannya lebih simpel dan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari yang kukira: _friend forever._

Oke, aku akui kata itu cukup romantis—aku tekankan, dalam sudut pandang **persahabatan** —namun entah kenapa mendengarnya membuatku sedikit merasa geli.

Awalnya kukira karena kata _friend_ yang harusnya _friends,_ tapi kurasa bukan itu. Rasa geli ini kuyakini datang dari pengalaman hidupku sebelumnya, yang cuma bisa berpikir bahwa kata 'teman' itu cuma omong kosong untuk menyebut manusia yang berguna bagi kita.

"..."

... daripada itu, kursiku di mana?

"Len, ngapain, sih? Ayo duduk. _Homeroom_ sudah mau dimulai."

Sebagai pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun, jujur, aku merasa tidak nyaman karena harus dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang bahkan belum hidup setengah dari usiaku.

Tapi perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati ini terasa lebih aneh lagi, saat yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah seorang gadis—kali ini, aku yakin, _dia benar-benar masih gadis_ —yang sangat aku kenali.

Miku.

Hatsune Miku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanganku gemetar, membasahi telapaknya dengan keringat dingin. Isi kepalaku bagai memutih sesaat, seolah mengalami ejakulasi di tempat. Gawat. Semoga itu benar cuma 'seolah', dan bukan benar-benar terjadi. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan bila ada noda putih berbau amis di permukaan celanaku.

Walau aku tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan ini bodoh, tapi akan tetap kukatakan—saat aku menatap Miku, rasanya benar-benar seperti aku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ayo duduk."

Ia tersenyum manis.

Oh, dewi.

Rambut biru toskanya yang panjang masih terikat kuncir kembar seperti yang kuingat. Walau kali ini bukanlah pemandangan mencolok dengan tubuh dewasa berbalut pakaian kerja, namun tubuh anak-anak dengan, yah, pakaian anak-anak, aku tetap mendapati diriku terkesima memandangnya.

Aku yakin, ini perasaan yang berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan kala mencoba mengintip bokong 'adik'-ku sendiri. Walau Len Junior berdiri sama kerasnya, harus aku yakini kalau perasaan ini benar-benar berbeda.

Kalau tak begitu, aku akan jatuh lagi ke lubang gelap di mana aku menganggap cinta pada pandangan pertama itu dusta, yang ada hanyalah _sange_ pada pandangan pertama. Atau keinginan memerkosa pada pandangan pertama.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah Miku, menahan diri untuk menculiknya.

Kurasakan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirku selayaknya orang tolol, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu yang mereka katakan—cinta adalah substansi yang membuat manusia jatuh dalam kebodohan.

Kupendarkan pandangan.

Dapat kupastikan kalau semua murid duduk dengan pola yang sama—duduk selang-seling, laki-laki dan perempuan, di dua meja yang disatukan. Lalu dengan kosongnya tas di kursi samping Miku, dapat aku pastikan.

Itu pasti kursiku, tidak salah lagi. Karenanya, aku, tanpa berpikir panjang, menaruh tasku di atas meja, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"..."

Untuk alasan tertentu, semua terdiam.

"Uh, Len?"

 _Ya, Sayang?_

"Ini bangku Kaito. Bangkumu di sana, sebelah Galaco," Miku menunjuk ke meja di bagian belakang kelas yang baru diisi oleh satu anak perempuan. "Cepetan pergi, gih. Sebelum Kaito datang."

"..."

Aku mengaku, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau bangku ini bukanlah tempatku. Walau aku lupa di mana tempat aku duduk di kelas ini, aku tak akan mungkin bisa lupa kalau aku pernah duduk dengan Miku.

Olehnya, sedikit banyak, aku sudah bersiap akan fakta jika Miku duduk dengan anak laki-laki lain. Tapi kenyataan jika anak laki-laki sialan yang dimaksud adalah si tukang NTR? Di luar prediksi.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dapat kuprediksi, namun tak mau kuanggap bahkan sebagai sebuah kemungkinan.

Rasanya ingin kuabaikan peringatan Miku, dan menunggu pemilik kursi yang asli itu datang. Membiarkannya memukulku sekali agar dia yang dianggap memulai, dan kemudian kuhancurkan satu dari dua biji abadinya dengan lutut.

Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan mandul, dan anak kecil super manis yang menjadi salah satu mimpi burukku tidak akan pernah dilahirkan.

Memikirkan rencana jahat, aku diam. Tersenyum sedikit, melambaikan tangan ke arah Miku, mengisyaratkan untuk tak perlu khawatir, ini bukan masalah.

"Ayolah, _plis._ Aku tahu kemarin aku salah karena pulang duluan dengan Kaito, tapi aku seriusan minta maaf. Ntar jam istirahat kita makan bareng, deh. Ya? Ya? Jangan cari masalah, ya? Tolong."

"..."

Uh, Miku, aku ingin kau mengerti perasaanku sekarang. Bukan, tak harus Miku, siapa saja. Aku ingin seseorang merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang, dan menjelaskan padaku perasaan apa ini.

Begitu mendengar suara Miku muda mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat bagai cacing telinga barusan, seluruh tubuhku seolah bergidik merinding akibat sensasi keimutan yang ia berikan, membuatku memaafkan fakta kalau ia kemarin pulang bersama anak lain.

Kagamine Len: 100% pedofil.

"Len!"

"Iya, iya."

Melihat wajahnya yang seolah ingin menangis, mau tak mau, aku ikuti kehendaknya. Kau tahu, sebagai pacar yang baik. Dunia nyata tak serupa dengan sinetron, mengalahkan lelaki lain bukannya akan membuat gadis terkesima, yang ada malah berlari ketakutan.

... aku baru berpikir demikian sesaat yang lalu, sih.

Intinya, aku mengalah.

Aku membawa tas ranselku dari bangku Miku, membiarkan sosok anak berambut biru yang datang beberapa detik kemudian untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Di saat kami saling berpapasan, aku memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celana. Tepat di detik langkah kaki aku dan ia bersilang, aku melirik matanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Untuk alasan tertentu, aku merasa keren.

* * *

— **(ii) —**

* * *

Bangkuku ternyata terletak di bagian paling belakang, nomor tiga dari sisi jendela. Di depanku adalah Nero, yang bersiul kagum atas kemesraan aku dan Miku (sudah sepantasnya begitu), sedangkan yang duduk di sebelah—

"Berani sekali kau melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh seperti itu di pagi hari, jelata."

 _Apaan?_

"Sungguh, karena ini aku tak suka bersekolah di sekolah jelata seperti ini, apalagi harus terpaksa duduk di samping makhluk jelata sepertimu. Apa kau tidak bisa menahan nafsu hewanimu untuk sesaat dan berhenti bersikap seperti kucing masuk musim kawin?"

Serius, _apaan?_

"Aku berbicara padamu, jelata."

Iya, aku tahu. _Makanya aku mengabaikanmu._ Lagian, kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata jelata sejak aku duduk di sini? Lebih banyak daripada rekor jumlah aku melakukan masturbasi dalam sehari, tahu.

"Jelata."

"..."

Abaikan, Len.

"Jelata jelata jelata."

Walau gadis di sampingmu yang tak kau ingat namanya—Galaco? Serius, apa aku pernah duduk sebangku dengannya seperti ini?—cukup cantik, dari melihat sebagian poninya yang berwarna seperti pelangi, harusnya kau sadar kalau ia jauh lebih _miring_ dibanding Nero.

"Jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata jelata—"

"—CUKUP!" Aku berkata kencang sambil menggebrak meja. Semua pandangan menuju kemari, walau kembali ke depan saat suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

" _Hai semuanya._ Homeroom _kita mulai, ya~"_

Mengabaikan wanita cantik di depan sana—sebenarnya aku ingin segera menatapnya dalam-dalam, mengingat aku baru sadar kalau Bu Luka itu termasuk 'tipe' favorit—aku melihat tajam ke si anak perempuan di samping.

"Apa maum—"

" _Uuh. Uuuuuh."_

Begitu melihat Galaco bergumam tak jelas sambil menutup wajahnya yang terlihat jelas dialiri air mata, aku berhenti berucap, dan amarahku berubah menjadi rasa bersalah dalam seketika.

Ah, gawat. Aku benar-benar kelewatan. Tak seharusnya aku berteriak seperti tadi kepada gadis berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan menangis semudah itu.

Lagipula, itu salahnya, 'kan?!

Aku tahu kalau dia cuma gadis polos yang tidak tahu betapa menyedihkannya kehidupanku—yang memang selayaknya disebut kehidupan jelata—sebelumnya, tapi dipanggil jelata lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam semenit itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

...

Tidak, tidak.

Walau tubuhku anak-anak, aku tak boleh berpikir seperti mereka. Aku harus bersikap dewasa, seperti seorang kakak yang tak akan marah meski pun adik perempuan mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa menggigit kemaluan mereka.

"Anu... maaf."

"Diam kau, jelata."

Pilih satu antara menangis dan mengutuk. Caramu yang bilang begitu dengan suara bergetar itu bukannya membuatku takut, malah membuatku terangsang karena sedikit terdengar manis, tahu. Tolong jangan bangkitkan bagian dari jiwaku yang tak berguna. Ketertarikan pada genre pemerkosaan, misalnya.

Tapi tenang saja, Galaco. Aku memang mengakui kalau aku adalah seorang pedofil, tapi itu hanya untuk Miku seorang. Aku tak akan merasakan cinta salah umur untukmu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku kelewatan barusan."

"..."

Bola mata Galaco mengintip dari celah jari tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Pipi dan bagian putih matanya sama-sama memerah.

"Sungguh?"

Apanya?

"Kau sungguh-sungguh minta maaf?"

Uh, pertama-tama, bisa kau berhenti berbicara dengan pemilihan kata yang tak umum digunakan anak SD? Aku tahu kau ingin terlihat manis, dan aku akui kalau kau _memang_ terlihat manis, tapi serius, ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa.

Akhirnya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan."

Oke, bagus. Terima kasih, _Nona._ Sekarang boleh aku melihat ke depan dan menikmati pemandangan Luka-neesama—maksudku, Bu Luka yang sedang memberi nasihat dengan suara merdunya?

"... Jelata."

 _Oh, Tuhan._ Kenapa aku tidak ingat pernah duduk sebangku dengan anak semerepotkan ini?

"Oke, anak-anak. Cukup basa-basinya, sekarang Ibu akan mengenalkan murid baru!" Luka-neesama—aku menyerah, biarkan aku memanggilnya begitu di dalam hati—berkata dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

Anak baru? _Serius?_ Kenapa harus ada anak baru di hari pertama 'cerita' dimulai, sih? Klise! Jangan bilang kalau anak barunya perempuan cantik misterius yang entah kenapa bisa kenal denganku, lagi.

"Kalian semua terkejut, 'kan? Ibu juga terkejut! Dan kalian tahu apa? Murid barunya pindahan dari luar negeri, lho! Luar negeri!"

Pindahan dari luar negeri, lagi.

Kalau itu terjadi, jiwa pecinta konspirasi dalam diriku yang seharusnya sudah mati di jaman SMP akan bangkit kembali, dan berpikir kalau ada seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang merencanakan semua ini.

Tahu sendiri, sebagai mantan anak SMP—terutama kelas dua dan memiliki sindrom _chuuni_ —tanpa teman, kebanyakan pasti pernah memiliki kecenderungan menghabiskan waktunya di dunia mereka sendiri.

'Dunia sendiri' yang dimaksud di sini juga bukanlah hal sesimpel _video game_ atau novel, tapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih memalukan. Haruskah aku beri contoh?

Misalnya, seperti bagaimana ia—atau biar simpel, _aku_ —berpikir kalau aku adalah ksatria terpilih yang dibuang ke dunia manusia. Atau bagaimana aku akan bersemangat saat ada murid baru yang masuk, memikirkan kalau akhirnya hidupku akan dimulai.

"Taruhan, yuk, murid pindahannya cewek atau cowok."

Nero, yang ternyata duduk di depan mejaku, menawarkan sesuatu yang rasanya agak terlambat untuk dilakukan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Seru-seruan aja. Yang lain sudah ngasih jawaban mereka. Tinggal kau yang belum ngasih taruhan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Gumiya milih cowok, dan Gakupo milih cewek."

Aku yakin kau memilih cowok karena berpikir perempuan tidak bisa diajak bermain, Gumiya juga memilih sama karena logika perbandingan jumlah siswa di dalam kelas, dan Gakupo memilih perempuan karena dia mesum.

... karena aku juga berharap sama.

"Hadiah kalau menang apa?"

"Yang menang boleh jadi 'raja' dan nentuin mau main apa selanjutnya."

... itu maksudnya, kalau aku menang, aku akan mengambil posisi Nero dan menentukan sendiri mau _setting_ permainan yang bagaimana? _Enggak berguna amat._ Beda cerita kalau aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di geng ini.

Tapi, mana mungkin aku menghancurkan hati kecil Nero dengan mengatakan kalau semua ini tidak ada gunanya? Jadi aku berpikir sejenak, sembari mengintip ke arah pintu.

Si murid pindahan tidak berdiri di depan pintu, jadi sebenarnya aku tak bisa melihatnya. Sangat disayangkan karena aku tak ingat siapa murid pindahan ini—yah, paling karena aku dan dia tak terlalu akrab, jadi aku sama sekali melupakannya.

Berarti semuanya benar-benar tergantung dari insting, ya... hm, apa sebaiknya aku ikuti perasaan (baca: harapan) dan menjawab anak peremuan?

"Len, cepet dikit. Murid barunya keburu masuk, nih. Kau mau otomatis jadi kacung, ya?"

Kau sendiri yang memulai taruhan merepotkan di saat terakhir begini. Dan lagi, kenapa harus aku yang terakhir ditanya? Dariawal aku tak berniat ikutan, tahu.

Aku menghela napas. Kehidupan anak-anak memang menyenangkan, ya. Tanpa beban, meributkan hal kecil seolah berpengaruh pada kehidupan. Yah, kurasa aku harus memberikan jawaban, asal pun tak apa.

Saat aku hendak berkata perempuan dengan sedikit keraguan—angin bertiup.

"Ah."

Bukan di dalam kelas, namun di lorong depan.

Benar, tempat di mana si murid baru sedang berdiri, menunggu disuruh masuk oleh wali kelas kami yang terlihat bersemangat karena mendapat siswa pindahan dari luar negeri. Lokasi ia tegak memanggul tas, entah melamunkan apa.

Jangankan wajahnya, tubuhnya pun tak sempat terlihat.

Satu-satunya yang diterbangkan oleh angin tadi hanyalah rambut pirang bercampur merah muda pucat—entah apa istilah yang tepat. _Strawberry blond?_ —panjang yang terbawa angin, berkibar, membuat sebagian terlihat melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Walau tak ada daun sakura yang ikut terbang bersama kibar helai rambutnya, harus kuakui, pemandangan yang hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik barusan sangatlah indah. Seperti adegan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di film romansa picisan.

Ah, jika aku melihatnya langsung, mungkin aku akan terpesona, bertekuk lutut, dan ejakulasi seketika. Apalagi mengingat kemungkinan ia adalah gadis pindahan luar negeri.

Untung sekali aku berada di dalam kelas. Jadi yang kulihat cuma seperbagian saja. Jiwa pedofil dalam diri ini tetap tenang, tetap mengarah ke satu gadis seorang. Aku tak bisa selingkuh dari Miku, mengingat alasanku di sini juga demi Miku.

"Cewek."

Aku berkata dengan yakin.

Mengabaikan kemungkinan jika anak di luar sana sama seperti Gakupo yang notabene anak laki-laki berambut panjang, aku menghapus keraguan, meyakini jika yang berdiri di luar sana adalah anak perempuan.

"Oke! Kita lihat siapa yang jadi raja selanjutnya!"

Nero, menerima jawabanku—juga menerima teriakan dari Luka-neesama untuk duduk ke arah yang benar—kembali menghadap ke depan, menunggu kehadiran sang murid baru.

"Aria, ayo masuk."

* * *

— **(ii) —**

* * *

"Selamat atas naik takhta menjadi Raja Jelata, jelata."

Galaco, yang mendengarkan perbincangan antara aku dan Nero dalam diam, mengucapkan kalimat barusan saat melihat anak seusia kami yang memasuki kelas—dengan ransel di punggungnya—adalah seorang perempuan.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya.

Tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin membalas. Ingin kukatakan ucapan terima kasih yang penuh nada sinis. Namun anehnya, aku tak bisa. Mulutku terlalu kaku untuk berkata.

"Aria Franelle... salam kenal."

Jika aku berbicara sekarang, aku yakin suaraku akan terdengar tak wajar, agak bergetar karena merasa gugup karena alasan yang sangat memalukan untuk dijelaskan.

Ia seratus persen, anak luar negeri.

Nama unik yang tak mungkin dimiliki orang Jepang. Kontur wajahnya pun berbeda dengan semua gadis yang kukenal. Bahkan gadis di sebelahku yang sama-sama punya nama tak wajar juga, masih memiliki bentuk wajah yang 'Jepang' sekali.

Namun ia yang berdiri di depan sana sangatlah berbeda.

Aku sering melihat _bule_ di film porno, tapi ini pertama kalinya melihat langsung.

Wajahnya yang terlihat hampa, kosong, seolah sedang melamun entah menatap apa, di mataku, terlihat seperti boneka porselen berharga jutaan. Kulitnya yang pucat memang agak mengkhawatirkan, meski begitu, kulitnya, kurasa tak kalah indah bila dibanding aktris bintang sabun.

Kuakui perumpamaan barusan memang benar-benar menyedihkan, tapi intinya, yang ingin aku katakan adalah: ia gadis yang manis.

"... itu saja?"

"Hm."

Pipinya, matanya, hidungnya, suaranya. Ekspresi datarnya tatkala menghancurkan semangat Luka-neesama yang bersemangat akan kedatangannya. Tipe karakter pasaran yang kupikir tak mungkin ada di dunia, hadir di depan mata.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sebagai anak gadis yang akan membuat semua orang yang mencoba menculiknya menjadi pedofil seketika, membatalkan niat mengembalikan setelah uang sandera di dapat hanya untuk membuatnya jadi milik mereka sendiri untuk selama-lamanya.

"Jadi... Aria ini memang pindahan dari luar negeri, tapi sudah lumayan fasih berbahasa Jepang. Jangan ragu untuk berteman dengannya, ya. Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, tolong kalian semua bantu. Mengerti?"

Aku merasa hatiku akan terbelah seketika, jika disuruh memilih antara ia atau Miku. _Di mana walkthrough rute harem?! Apa aku tidak bisa menikahi keduanya sekaligus?!_ Tidak... tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh begini.

Kenapa... aku tidak ingat dengan gadis secantik dirinya?

Maksudku, ia adalah murid pindahan. Dari luar negeri, lagi. _Cantik_ lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa akan sosoknya, melepas keberadaan yang begitu menonjol dari dalam memoriku?

Apa jawabannya hanya sesimpel 'lupa'?

Ya, memang benar, dia adalah anak pindahan.

Gadis pindahan dari luar negeri, yang kehadirannya selalu aku inginkan. Gadis yang dalam delusiku, akan datang, memulai sesuatu, merubah kehidupan membosankanku menjadi petualangan yang menegangkan.

Entah apakah ia gadis penyihir, robot dari masa depan, atau dewi yang kehilangan ingatan.

Apa aku melupakannya, karena seperti yang aku sadari sejak lulus SMP—dan sembuh dari sindrom kelas delapan—hal semacam itu tak akan pernah ada? Bahwa gadis semacam itu tak akan pernah datang, dan meski datang pun, tak akan mungkin sesuai dengan harapan konyolku?

... benar.

Pasti begitu. Aku melupakannya karena ia, mungkin, adalah satu dari sekian bukti kalau semua delusiku akan murid baru hanyalah ilusi konyol yang tak mungkin jadi kenyataan.

Anak gadis misterius itu tak mungkin berjalan ke arahku, dan kemudian berkata, dengan suara lembutnya yang menggoda telinga—

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kagamine Len."

Benar. Seperti itu— _hah?_

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

Hey, yow, Elpiji di sini.

Alurnya... lambat banget, ya? Dua chapter cuma menceritakan beberapa menit dari bel sebelum masuk sampai jam _homeroom._ DUA CHAPTER CUMA NYERITAIN BEBERAPA MENIT.

Jadi, uh... walau pun rasanya agak kurang gimana gitu, tapi akhirnya para karakter teman sepermainan beserta para harem Len telah bermunculan. Mungkin episode depan bakal jadi sedikit penegasan mengenai karakterisasi mereka masing-masing.

Harem Len di sini adalah Miku, Galaco, dan IA. Iseng make yang kurang begitu terkenal. Kurang begitu tahu dengan imej Galaco dan IA yang bertebaran di masyarakat (?), tapi entah kenapa, di dalam kepala saya, Galaco berkesan ojousama, dan IA punya aura pendiam yang misterius. Jadi terima aja.

Daridulu emang kepengen pakai Galaco. Dia imut, sih. IA juga. Kokone juga. Anon-Kanon juga. Walau mungkin Kokone dan Anon-Kanon gak bakal muncul karena saya gak sanggup masukin lebih banyak karakter lagi, takut bingung sendiri, dan giliran tampilnya makin gak rata. Ini aja Rin enggak nongol. (lol)

Eniwei, fanfik ini resmi masuk rating M.

Dan sebelum kalian mikir aneh-aneh, saya (kemungkinan besar) enggak akan masukin adegan lemon di sini, walau punya kemampuan bikinnya. Saya juga enggak akan masukin gore, walau 'gore' saya kemarin kebetulan bisa menang IFA (saya juga enggak nyangka).

Fanfik ini masuk ke rating M cuma karena lawakannya doang. Yang meski enggak begitu parah di episode ini, bakal makin parah ke depannya. Saya mungkin gak akan ragu ngelempar kata-kata ilmiah atau _slang_ jorok semacam _sange, bokep,_ skrotum, testis, atau saudara-saudaranya.

Jadi buat yang gak tahan, mau pergi juga enggak apa-apa. Ini emang bukan untuk anak-anak. Tapi kalau kalian masih di bawah umur dan nekat baca, silakan aja. Tapi tolong sadar diri dan enggak make bahasa hewani di fanfik ini di kehidupan nyata, ya.

Kalo ntar kalian ditanya orangtua belajar dari mana, terus kalian bilang dari fanfik ini, terus orangtua kalian menghubungi tim IT untuk melacak keberadaan saya, bisa gawat.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya.  
 _Have a nice day_ ~


	4. 03: Recollection

" _Kau mengerti bahasaku?"_

 _Usianya mungkin sekitar 10 tahun. Tinggi tubuh kami hampir sama. Anak perempuan yang tak kukenal, lutut menempel di tanah, seolah mencari sesuatu di pematang sungai._

 _Rambutnya yang berwarna krem muda agak terlihat kusam. Rumput dan ranting kecil tersangkut di sela helai, di sana-sini. Matanya yang jernih seperti boneka menatapku dengan pandangan sedih._

" _..."_

 _Ia mengangguk pelan._

" _Apa yang kau cari?"_

 _Aku bertanya dengan suara lembut._

" _... jepit rambut..."_

 _Caranya berbicara masih agak kurang sempurna. Sepertinya ia memang bukan orang asli Jepang. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang luar negeri, apalagi yang seumuran dan bisa kuajak saling komunikasi._

 _Mungkin oleh sebab itu, aku memanggilnya, si gadis asing yang tampak sedang mencari sesuatu di tanah._

" _Aku bantu, ya?"_

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Selamat membaca.

— **Re: Childhood —  
— #03: **Recollection —

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

"Len."

 _Sruuut, sruut._

Aku menyeruput es teh manis yang hanya bersisa bongkahan esnya, menikmati suara seruputan yang memenuhi telinga sembari menyaksikan keindahan satu mahakarya terbesar dunia.

Apalagi kalau bukan wajah Miku.

 _Sruuut, sruut._

"Daritadi ngapain, sih?"

Membayangkan hari pernikahan kita, hari di mana aku berhasil merubah masa depan dan tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi Kaito yang sengaja kuundang di bangku paling depan.

"Malu-maluin, tahu. Kalau masih haus beli lagi, sana."

Akan kupesan dua gelas lagi bila masih ada waktu istirahat tersisa dan engkau masih bersedia tetap di sana. Sayangnya, bel masuk akan terdengar dalam sepuluh menit.

Sayangnya lagi, uang yang ada di kantong celanaku cuma cukup untuk beli tiga permen. Uang jajan anak SD memang menyedihkan. Uang seminggunya mungkin tak cukup menyaingi setengah uang satu hariku di masa SMA.

"Hmm, enggak perlu, deh."

Kami sekarang berada di kantin. Berdua. Sebenarnya tidak utuh berdua, karena ada beberapa siswa lain yang melirik ke arah kami dengan tatapan iri dengki yang kuanggap sebagai penghargaan, namun kau tahu sendiri.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang orang sebut sebagai momen dunia milik berdua. Karenanya, meski secara realita ada sepuluh orang di sekitar, bagiku, kami hanya berdua sekarang.

"Len... kamu berubah, ya."

Setelah diam selama sekitar sepuluh detik akibat tak tahu harus berkata apa (aku tak masalah, menatapnya yang diam sudah lebih dari cukup untukku yang sedang dimabuk teh berkadar asmara 98%), Miku tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Sensasi yang kurasakan sekarang persis seperti tersambar petir. Walau aku tak pernah kena sambar sebelumnya.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?"

Apa perbedaan sikap Len Original dan Len-23-tahun-masuk-ke-10-tahun begitu besar sampai-sampai dia menyadarinya cuma dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam?

"Iya," Miku mengangguk pelan. Matanya melirik ke bawah, mencoba menghindari kontak pandang. Perasaanku makin tidak enak. "Kamu berubah... dan kemudian berubah lagi."

... _hah?_

Sebentar, Miku. Kutahu segala ucapanmu adalah kalimat suci yang pasti benar dan tak mungkin salah, namun jujur, bahkan aku tidak paham apa yang coba kau maksudkan.

"Belakangan, kamu jadi cuek. Kupikir kamu sudah bosan denganku, jadi..."

Miku mengaitkan jemarinya. Ia tampak kebingungan mencari kata. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin dianggapnya tepat,

"... jadi, tadinya aku mau minta putus di sini."

"..."

Kepada diriku yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun yang lalu: sekendur apa sekrup kepalamu sampai-sampai kau menyueki dewi kita sampai-sampai ia ingin minta putus?

Jangan bilang sebenarnya inilah titik awal mula hancurnya hidup Kagamine Len. Karena kalau benar, rasanya _payah_ sekali. Aku harus tulis apa saat kelak aku cukup sukses dan membuat buku autobiografi?

'Hidupku mulai berantakan sejak pacarku memutuskan hubungan kami saat kelas enam SD?'. Jangan bercanda. Itu bukan lagi ingin membuat pembaca tertawa, itu jelas-jelas minta ditertawakan.

"Tapi tidak jadi."

"Eh?"

"... habisnya... kamu yang sekarang bahkan jauh lebih baik dari kamu yang dulu."

"..."

Kalimat picisan ala FTV tengah malam yang seharusnya membuat romaku merinding itu entah kenapa malah menaikkan detak jantung ke titik maksimal. Maaf, sayang, boleh izin ke toilet?

"Saat aku mengintip ke arahmu di jam pelajaran, kamu selalu sedang melihat ke arahku. Kamu yang biasanya juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan Kaito yang duduk sebangku dan pulang bersama denganku, baru hari ini kelihatan cemburu. Gimana bilangnya, ya..."

Wajah Miku merah merona. Gawat, aku—

"Aku seperti... benar-benar merasa dicintai olehmu, Len."

— _untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasakan ejakulasi di tempat._

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

" _Ciee,_ yang pacaran terus lupa temen."

Saat aku kembali ke kelas, Nero langsung mengalungkan sikunya ke leherku dengan sok akrab. Sempat aku berniat menghindar saat teringat dengan hubungan kami di masa depan, sayang, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Jadi gimana?"

Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut lembeknya ke pipiku. Ini benar-benar terasa homo. Kalau aku harus mengambil rute itu, aku akan lebih memilih Gumiya daripada kau.

Ah, bukan berarti aku punya walau secuil perasaan ke Gumiya.

... serius, kenapa aku harus membahas ini?

"Gimana apanya?"

"Kencan kalian."

Nero berbisik dengan suara yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan berbisik. Menjauh dari telingaku, homo laten! Len Junior masih agak berdiri karena Miku, bagaimana kalau ada yang salah paham saat melihat tonjolan di celanaku?!

"Biasa."

Aku mencoba menjawab dengan dingin, sambil kudorong kepala Nero untuk menjauh.

"Biasa atau tidaknya bukan kau yang menentukan," Nero mengambil langkah mundur. Ah, akhirnya. "Gakupo, Gumiya! Berikan laporan kalian!"

Dari pintu geser yang terbuka di belakangku, dua anak lelaki yang disebut oleh Nero menampakkan diri mereka. Kenapa kalian suka sekali muncul dari belakang?

"Lapor, tidak ditemukannya tindakan asusila yang terjadi antara mereka."

Gakupo melapor setelah memberi hormat untuk sesaat. Dahiku berkerut, bibirku refleks bertanya, "Gakupo, apa kau tahu arti kata asusila?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu kalau apapun itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa berujung pada kehamilan."

... uh, itu memang tidak salah, tapi entah kenapa rasanya juga jauh dari benar...

"Hm, hm. Bagaimana dengan laporanmu, Gumiya?"

"Len sedang menikmati hidup," Gumiya berkata dengan nada sok keren. "Itu saja. Biarkan dia merasa bahagia. Toh, hidup cuma sementara."

Entah kenapa aku sekarang bingung karakter Gumiya sebenarnya adalah anak kecil berpikiran dewasa yang jauh memandang ke depan, atau justru anak kecil yang sudah bosan hidup.

"Laporan kuterima."

Kau mengerti laporan mereka?

"Intinya, Len dan Miku berciuman, 'kan?"

" _No."_

Aku tanpa sadar menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris dan suara diberat-beratkan. Aku tidak akan mencium Miku sekarang. Akan kujaga kesucian bibirnya hingga... hingga batas aku bisa menahan nafsu.

"Kalau ada yang mencurigakan," ujar Gakupo, "Itu mungkin adalah saat mereka berpisah dan Len lari terburu-buru ke WC. Dia hampir tidak keluar lima menit. Len, apa kau mencret?"

Kujelaskan pun kalian tidak akan mengerti, bocah-bocah.

Kalian tidak akan paham usaha dan kegilaanku saat mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh barang pribadi dan meletupkan birahi di dalam kamar mandi, sebelum kembali normal dan akhirnya bisa keluar dari sana dengan kepala dingin.

"... sesuatu semacam itu."

Aku menjawab sekenanya.

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

Aku duduk di kursiku. Nero duduk di bangkunya, tepat di depan. Gumiya di sebelah, di bangku Galaco yang pergi entah ke mana, dan Gakupo di sebelah Nero.

Jika ditanya kami sedang apa, jawaban yang paling simpel mungkin hanyalah nongkrong biasa. Aku mencoba mengingat obrolan kami yang paling menonjol... sayangnya, tidak ada. Sepertinya obrolan sesi istirahat ini sama sekali tak berguna dan bahkan cukup berkesan untuk diingat.

Yah, kurasa cuma obrolan ngalor-ngidul ala anak SD. Paling masalah siswi yang disuka atau _game_ yang belakangan sedang kami mainkan.

Yang memulai topik pembicaraan adalah Gakupo.

"Jadi... ada yang tahu bagaimana cara buat anak?"

"..."

Itu pertanyaan khas yang anak SD sekali. Tapi jelas bukan bahan obrolan anak SD. Dan lagi, _ini seriusan enggak meninggalkan kesan di kepalaku?!_

"Diantar oleh bangau pos, 'kan?" Nero memberikan jawabannya. "Aku lihat di kartun. Kartun apa, ya... hmm, aku lupa. Pokoknya aku pernah lihat, anak bayi diantar oleh bangau pos. Lewat cerobong asap, khusus untuk pengantin baru, begitu."

"Tunggu dulu, Nero."

Gumiya menyanggah. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, memasang ekspresi sok keren. Bagus, Gumiya! Tunjukkan kedewasaanmu di sini!

"Rumahku tidak punya cerobong asap."

"—masalahnya bukan di situ, 'kan?!"

Ah, keceplosan.

"Apa maksudmu masalahnya bukan di situ, Len?" Gumiya membalas dengan cepat, "Ini masalah yang fundamental! Darimana aku diantar ke rumah kalau rumahku tak punya cerobong asap?! Ini tentang kelahiranku, Len!"

Kalau kau cukup cerdas untuk bisa memakai kata semacam 'fundamental', setidaknya cukup cerdaslah untuk mengetahui kalau ayahmu menyemprotkan sperma ke dalam tuba fallopii ibumu, sialan!

"Benar, Len. Rumahku juga tidak punya cerobong asap. Rumah Nero juga. Rumahmu juga. Malah, rasanya kebanyakan rumah orang Jepang tidak punya cerobong asap."

"..."

Aku lelah. Boleh aku pergi dan mengobrol dengan Miku saja?

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari rombonganku. Tepatnya, kucoba untuk mentap di mana bangku Miku berada, berharap ia sudah kembali dari bermain bersama temannya. Saling pandang dari lingkar sosial masing-masing terdengar romantis.

Ia belum kembali. Dan lebih buruk lagi, aku malah bertatap mata dengan gadis lain. Setidaknya aku bersyukur itu bukan Galaco. Penderitaanku akan bertambah kalau ia memberi tatapan 'jelata jelata jelata'-nya sekarang.

Anak yang balik membalas tatapanku adalah si murid pindahan dari luar negeri, Aria Franella. Si gadis boneka, si gadis aneh yang entah kenapa berjalan ke arahku dan berkata ia akhirnya menemukanku.

Terus terang, aku sengaja mengabaikannya.

Keberadaannya yang terlalu kebetulan dan seperti mimpi jadi nyata benar-benar terasa seperti ilusi. Karenanya, ia tak aku pedulikan. Entah, tapi aku merasa dia sama seperti Rin.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kehidupan Kagamine Len yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Sesuatu yang tak tertinggal dalam kenanganku, keberadaan palsu yang tak sesuai dengan realitas seharusnya.

Aku belum memecahkan siapa Rin sebetulnya, dan sekarang ada gadis lain yang bergabung. Apa mereka ilusiku? Tidak, tidak mungkin—lalu bagaimana dengan Bu Luka yang memperkenalkan Aria tadi pagi?

"Jadi, menurutku, kita semua dikirim oleh alien bangau pengendali umat manusia dari Mars, dikirimkan kepada semua pengantin baru—oi, Len, kau mendengarkan? Aku sedang menjelaskan teoriku, oi."

Aku tak bisa memalingkan mata.

Manik Aria yang tampak bagai permata seolah mengaitkan benang merah takdir, memaksa kami untuk saling melihat jauh ke dalam retina satu sama lain, membakar habis wajah lawan pandang ke dalam pikiran.

Apa aku sedang terpesona? Entah.

Atau justru aku tak bisa memalingkan wajah, karena teoriku bahwa ia sama seperti Rin, keberadaan semacam ilusi yang membuat lompatan waktuku ini bisa terjadi adalah benar? Entah juga.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Kasus supernatural seperti ini tak akan bisa terjawab oleh otakku yang telah ditempa dengan keras oleh logika dari empat tahun kuliah fisika.

"Oi, Len. Inget Miku."

"Ah."

Aku berhenti memandang ke belakang, mengembalikan arah mata ke tiga temanku yang menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan. Sepertinya mereka semua sadar apa yang telah terjadi dalam beberapa detik barusan.

"... Aria cantik, ya."

Gumiya berkata begitu.

"Hm, sampai-sampai Len yang sudah punya pacar aja sampai terpesona," kata Gakupo, entah dengan maksud menyindir atau tidak, "... lagian, dia lumayan kurang ajar juga, sengaja ngajak saling pandang padahal sudah tahu Len pacaran dengan Miku."

Sontak, aku beraksi akan perkataan Gakupo barusan.

"Bukan begitu! Dia cuma—"

... Aria cuma... apa?

"..."

... tadi... apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan?

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Lagipula, kenapa aku sampai terbawa emosi karena Gakupo mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Aria, tentang gadis pindahan entah benar ada atau cuma ilusi yang baru kukenal beberapa saat?

Cara ketiga temanku menatap aku yang tak menyelesaikan kalimat membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku berdiri dari bangku.

"... aku mau ke WC dulu."

* * *

— **(iii) —**

* * *

" _Kau tidak sekolah?"_

 _Sudah seminggu sejak kami pertama kali berjumpa. Sejak hari di mana aku membantunya mencari jepit rambutnya yang terjatuh di rerumputan pinggir sungai, aku selalu bermain bersamanya._

 _Seminggu kami saling kenal, tujuh hari kuhabiskan waktu pulang sekolah hingga sore hari untuk bersamanya._

 _Dia menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya agak sedih._

" _Ayahku bilang tidak butuh."_

" _Tidak butuh?"_

" _Sekolah cuma buang-buang waktu dan uang. Asal aku bisa baca dan hitung, semuanya bisa dipelajari sendiri dengan membaca."_

" _Enak sekali," aku menjawab tanpa pikir panjang, "Kau bisa bermain seharian penuh."_

" _..."_

" _Ah, tapi... kalau aku tidak pernah sekolah, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Nero, Gumiya, Gakupo... aku juga tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Mik—"_

 _Ucapanku terhenti._

" _Mik?"_

" _Tidak... lupakan."_

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

"Jangan macem-macem."

Jam pulang. Aku menunjuk batang hidung si titit sosis.

"Iya, iya," si calon tukang NTR mengiyakan sambil memutar mata. Aku tahu kau sebal, tapi tolong pikirkan perasaanku yang kebahagiaannya kau rebut. "Aku tahu Miku pacarmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kok. Serius."

"Jangan pegang tangannya."

"Oke."

"Berjalan lima langkah di belakangnya."

"... kuusahakan."

"Kalau aku mendengar gosip kau menggoda Miku di tengah jalan, jangan harap aku mau memberikanmu contekan lagi hingga kau lulus dari SD ini, titit sos—Kaito."

"Iya!—tunggu, apa barusan kau mau memanggilku titit sosis?"

"Telingamu rusak, ya?"

Kenyataan yang menyedihkan; jalan menuju rumahku dan Miku berada di jalan yang berlawanan dari sekolah. Jangankan berjalan sesaat sebelum berpisah. Bila kami melangkah bersama dari kelas pun, paling lama hanya sekian menit sebelum bubar.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi, rumah Miku dan si (calon) tukang NTR keparat itu satu arah. Tidak, bahkan kudengar rumah mereka sebelahan. Aku bisa menduga orangtua mereka berteman, dan mereka sempat dijodoh-jodohkan.

Aku segera menjauhkan ilusi konyol tersebut dari pikiran. Bisa-bisa aku terbakar api kekesalan dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kulakukan. Menculik Miku, misalnya.

"Tenang, Len. Aku cuma suka denganmu, kok."

Miku berusaha menenangkan sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membuang muka untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk rambut malu-malu sambil balik membalas senyum.

"Kalau Kaito melakukan sesuatu, aku akan segera menelponmu."

"Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Kaito mencibir. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

Dahiku berkedut mendengar apa yang Kaito ucapkan barusan. Di masa depan mereka adalah pasangan suami istri—dan kalimat itu persis seperti percakapan suami istri.

"Iya, iya. Aku duluan, ya, Len."

"O-oh, iya. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menculik Miku. Atau membunuh Kaito. Atau membawa Miku pulang. Atau memaksa Miku tinggal di sekolah untuk melakukan apa yang Gakupo sebut sebagai 'asusila'.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pegangan ransel. Sambil memakai satu tangan untuk menterasi mata, kuangkat kepala, mencoba menatap langit terang tanpa awan di atas sana— _uwah, panas._

Aku lupa memeriksa tanggal. Mungkin pulang nanti harus kupastikan kapan libur musim panas tiba... oke, Len, apa-apaan bayangan Miku 10 tahun dalam balutan bikini yang terlintas di pikiranmu barusan?

Membalikkan badan dari tempat Miku menuju, aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku.

Ah, seandainya ini masa SMA, aku pasti sudah berjalan tanpa ragu menuju Vokamart, mengambil es krim, dan memakannya langsung di luar minimarket tersebut.

... setelah kupikir lagi, apa jangan-jangan kebiasaan musim panas semasa SMA itulah penyebab aku malah ditakdirkan bekerja di tempat yang sama? Mana mungkin, 'kan?

"Len."

Saat aku baru mengambil sekitar lima langkah, dari belakang terdengar suara gadis yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang baru kudengar hari ini, namun entah kenapa terasa sangat kukenal baik.

Suara dari sang murid pindahan luar negeri berstatus entah benar ada atau ilusi, Aria Franella. Aku menoleh, menangkap sosoknya yang sama menjenjeng tas ransel warna merah.

Kaos hitam bergambar kelinci bertangan panjang belang hitam-putih yang ia kenakan sangat manis. Rok selutut yang melengkapinya juga seperti kombinasi sempurna yang disusun oleh desainer tersendiri.

Namun pakaian tak lebih hanya sekadar pendukung.

Bagian utama dari keindahan sosok Aria Franella tanpa diragukan lagi berasal dari wajah bonekanya. Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, serta rambut krem muda—pirang stroberinya yang tampak harum.

Benar, 'tampak' harum.

Hanya dengan melihat rambutnya yang berkibar pelan tertiup angin sepoi di siang hari yang terik ini, hidungku seolah bisa membau aroma _shampoo_ stroberi yang khas.

"... Apa?"

Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Aria menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia yang berdiri tepat di atas garis pagar mulai berjalan pelan ke arahku—jemari yang ia genggam entah kenapa terlihat seperti sedang gemetar.

Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi perlahan mulai berubah, membentuk raut yang menggambarkan kesedihan. _Raut yang entah kenapa rasanya pernah aku lihat entah di mana._

"Kenapa kau... mengabaikanku?"

Karena engkau hanyalah ilusi semata, Aria Franella. Gadis pindahan dari luar negeri yang memanggil namaku di saat pertama kali berjumpa—kau sama seperti Rin, hanyalah perwujudan dari keinginan jangka panjangku.

Aku ingin adik perempuan, makanya Rin ada.

Aku ingin murid pindahan misterius sepertimu, karenanya, kau berdiri di hadapanku sekarang.

Namun aku tak bisa mengucapkannya. Tak bisa kutunjuk batang hidungnya, mengatakan kalau ia hanya sekadar ilusi dengan suara yang mantap dan tanpa rasa ragu.

"..."

Aku tak memberikan jawaban. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Selayaknya hal supernatural. Otak berlogika luar biasa yang ditempa dari empat tahun kuliah fisika ini sama sekali tak berguna di hadapan perasaan manusia.

"Hei, Len... kenapa kau mengabaikan aku?"

 _Aku tak mengabaikanmu, aku hanya—_

Entah bagaimana otakku mencoba memikirkan alasan, tiada jawaban yang mampu kukarang. Tanpa sadar, aku tahu, tak peduli seindah apa alasanku, tak akan merubah fakta kalau aku memang mengabaikannya secara sengaja.

"Padahal aku masuk sekolah ini karena kau yang mengajakku... tapi kenapa kau malah tidak mempedulikan aku, Len? Aku... aku tidak peduli kalau kau punya pacar."

Apa yang kau inginkan dari mengucapkan hal itu?

Langkah Aria usai tepat di hadapanku. Tangan mulusnya mengambil tanganku yang kotor oleh dosa pemuasan diri pribadi, menggenggamnya kuat sampai terasa agak sakit.

"Aria—"

Sebelum sempat aku melakukan apa-apa, airmata telah tampak menetes dari sudut matanya. Cairan bening tanpa warna tersebut menggenang di ujung kedua mata yang ia buka untuk menatapku, dan kemudian, jatuh mengaliri pipinya secara perlahan.

Mungkin ada sekitar tiga detik berlalu, kala ia menangis dalam diam sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sudah punya pacar... kau... karena kau, Len, adalah satu-satunya teman yang aku punya di kota ini. Di negeri ini. Makanya... makanya... tolong, jangan abaikan aku."

"..."

"Kalau aku ada salah, katakan. Jika aku tanpa sadar melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin kita tak saling kenal, ucapkan sekarang. Apa saja, Len. Asal kita bisa bermain bersama lagi... asal kau tidak menatap aku dengan tatapan seperti melihat hantu lagi."

* * *

— **(iii) —**

* * *

" _Ayo berteman."_

 _Suatu hari di pinggir sungai tempat kami mengobrol dan bermain, ia tiba-itba mengucapkan hal itu._

 _Aku tidak tahu. Terdiam untuk sesaatlah satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa aku keluarkan. Perkataannya menusuk hati dalam berbagai cara dan arah, membuat aku seolah kembali memikirkan kehidupan._

 _Ah, benar._

 _Aku mengajak anak ini berbicara karena heran akan kehadirannya._

 _Aku terus bermain bersamanya pun, karena aku terpesona akan dirinya._

 _Kuabaikan undangan teman menuju taman, tak kupedulikan pacar yang aku dapatkan dengan susah payah, karena aku merasa hampa. Karena hatiku entah kenapa, hanya bisa terasa berisi saat bersama dengan gadis ini._

 _Namun perkataannya membuatku sadar._

" _Ayo berteman."_

 _Ia hanya ingin berteman._

 _Ia tak sepertiku. Dia bukan anak sepuluh tahun tanpa otak yang hanya ingin mencicipi nikmatnya cinta monyet. Malah, mungkin, dia sama sepeerti Nero yang mengatasnamakan pertemanan di atas segalanya._

 _Karenanya, aku seolah merasa tertampar._

 _Perkataannya yang ingin berteman, perkataannya yang memintaku menjadi temannya tanpa maksud tersembunyi selayaknya anak-anak seumuran kami seharusnya, membuat diriku kembali sadar._

 _Miku._

 _... aku sudah punya dia._

 _Tak seharusnya aku mencoba mendekati gadis yang hanya ingin berteman, meski sudah kugenggam hati gadis lain yang sama-sama ingin merasakan cinta monyet satu sama lain._

 _Makanya, aku merasa tercerahkan._

 _Makanya, dengan senyum mengambang, aku ucapkan secara gamblang,_

" _Kita sudah lama jadi teman, Aria."_

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... fyuuuh. Hai, Elpiji di sini.

Maaf apdetnya lumayan lama. Ini karena saya memutuskan untuk menulis ulang chapter ini dari awal. Karena versi sebelumnya terasa agak... gimana gitu. Yah, itu juga bukan urusan kalian, jadi silakan menikmati versi yang lebih baik ini aja.

Jadi, fokus chapter ini adalah Aria. Dan genre fanfik ini bergeser dari lawak random seperti rencana awal, menjadi nyentuh dikit-dikit genre drama romansa anak SD dan sedikit bumbu NTR.

Selamat berdeduksi siapa dan siapa yang bakal bersama saat tamat.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya!


	5. 04: Remember

Ada yang salah.

Aku yakin. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Anak perempuan bernama Aria, si gadis pindahan misterius yang berkata akhirnya menemukan aku di perjumpaan pertama kami. Dia menangis. Di depanku, tanpa menahan diri, meneriakkan kata-kata yang tak aku pahami.

Jadi dia... bukan ilusi? Bukan sesuatu yang—entah, bukan manusia?

Atau justru, semua yang ia lakukan, setiap momen dan tetes air mata yang dihabiskan oleh sang gadis serupa boneka itu sendiri juga merupakan bagian dari ilusi itu sendiri?

Tidak... lagipula...

Dari awal, dari pertama kali aku terbangun pagi itu, dengan gadis kecil tak dikenal memanggil aku sebagai kakaknya, bukankah semuanya sudah menjadi tidak masuk akal?

Baru satu hari aku tinggal di sini. Aku ingat jika umur asliku adalah 23 tahun. Kenanganku, memori yang kuhabiskan di kehidupan sebelumnya, masih melekat erat di dalam kepala.

Meski begitu, kenapa aku mulai... menikmati ini?

Obrolan tanpa arah mau pun tujuan bersama tiga anak imbisil yang sama tak bergunanya, membincangkan hal konyol semacam darimana manusia dilahirkan. Begitu juga dengan perjumpaan kembali dengan cinta pertama yang aku pikir tak akan pernah lagi bisa aku dapatkan.

Semuanya terjadi karena aku bunuh diri.

Aku bisa kembali ke waktu ini, ke masa ini, ke _dunia_ ini—semua berkat kematianku, berkat diriku yang melompat dari atas gedung enam lantai akibat muak dan tak tahan lagi merasakan asam pahitnya dunia.

Apa ini kenyataan?

Atau justru, semuanya hanyalah ilusi?

Surga? Neraka? Akhirat? Mimpi panjang tanpa akhir, kenikmatan tiada tara yang dialami semua jiwa yang kehilangan tubuh—mimpi indah di mana semua yang kau inginkan bisa terjadi, sebelum akhirnya dilempar ke api penyucian?

"..."

Aku menginginkan seorang adik. Karenanya, ia hadir.

Aku ingin mendapatkan kembali cinta pertamaku. Karenanya, aku bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Miku.

Aku selalu berharap ada siswi pindahan dari luar negeri yang misterius, gadis cantik yang entah kenapa memanggil namaku saat kami pertama kali bertemu, berkata dia selalu mencariku. Karena itu—

"..."

Mimpi dan kenyataan—setipis apa pembeda antara mereka sekarang?

Realitas dan harapan—sejauh apa jarak antara keduanya, di mataku yang sudah berada di sisi belakang dari koin kehidupan?

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu.

" _Niichan, sudah pagi."_

—hari kedua di kehidupan kedua pun dimulai... dan sepertinya, _akan segera berakhir._

* * *

— **(iv) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Selamat membaca~

— **Re: Childhood —  
— #04: **Realize —

* * *

— **(iv) —**

* * *

Tanpa perlu diundang, pagi mendatangi dunia. Matahari bersinar menembus tirai kamar, menyinari debu berterbangan yang terdispersi oleh efek Tyndall, menghasilkan garis cahaya yang tepat menuju ke wajahku.

"... ugh..."

Kubalik badan, kututup wajah dengan selimut. Masih _denial_ dengan kenyataan mengerikan bernama pagi hari. Sayang, rencana jenius untuk terus tidur ala kehidupan lamaku harus terganggu dengan keberadaan adik perempuan dengan eksistensi meragukan.

Aku dan ia sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan, sesudah mandi dan sikat gigi, sama-sama bertopang dagu menunggu roti selesai terpanggang.

Sejauh ini, kondisiku lumayan aman dan jauh lebih tenang dari kemarin. Aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menguras habis hormon testosteron yang biasanya berlebihan dalam tubuhku. Tak ada lagi dorongan bermasturbasi kala menyaksikan adikku sedang mandi.

"Lama, ya."

Rin memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Jika ini masih aku yang kemarin, mungkin kepalaku sudah melayang kemana-mana, seperti membayangkan betapa indahnya dunia bila ia mau menggoda dengan mengemut jarinya sendiri dengan bibir manyun itu.

Tapi aku yang sekarang tak bisa berpikir demikian. Jika harus pilih alasan, mungkin karena aku sedang tak bernafsu. Benar-benar aneh. Padahal aku yakin jiwaku sudah cukup kotor untuk bereaksi dan _horny_ bahkan oleh cabang pohon yang bentuknya mirip paha wanita.

"Sabar. Cuma lima menit, kok."

"Niichan, tahu enggak lima menit itu berapa detik?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit menyengir, "Atau mau kukasih tahu cara menghitungnya?"

"300 detik."

"Eeh? Kok tahu, sih?"

"Aku sudah kelas lima SD, tahu."

—dan sebenarnya sudah lulus kuliah. Jurusan fisika lagi.

"5 cm per detik."

"... hah?"

"Kecepatan bunga sakura yang jatuh, katanya. Aku baca di buku. Niichan pasti enggak tahu."

Rin menyengir sok manis. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya barusan sama dengan _flag_ ditinggal kawin dari film animasi yang paling sensitif untukku sekarang. Kalau di tanganku ada tali tambang, sudah kuikat ia untuk kulempar di rel kereta api terdekat.

 _Tring._

Dua roti menyembul keluar dari kedua lubang horizontal di permukaan aluminium alat pemanggang. Rin mengambil dengan sigap, mengoleskan selai kacang di atas keduanya, sebelum memberikan satu kepadaku.

"Cuma ada selai kacang, ya?"

"Aku juga maunya jeruk."

"Aku tidak tanya kau suka rasa apa."

"Jahat."

"..."

Rin mengunyah rotinya dalam diam. Sarapan kami pagi ini cuma masing-masing selembar roti. Menyedihkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lampu di _rice cooker_ masih berada di kondisi _cook,_ dan sepertinya belum akan berubah menjadi _warm_ untuk tiga puluh menit ke depan.

"Rin."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara.

"Apa, Niichan?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Tolong, wahai adik-dengan-eksistensi-meragukanku, bisa berhenti bersikap sok manis dan cukup jawab pertanyaanku dengan biasa saja?

"... kenal dengan Aria?"

Akhirnya kutanyakan juga.

"Aria?"

"Iya," aku mencoba menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Dia... sama sepertimu, 'kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sesuatu... yang seharusnya tidak ada."

Rin diam untuk sebentar. Rotinya sudah habis dimakan. Detik kedelapan kesunyian melanda jarak antara kami berdua, anak berambut pirang itu memajukan badan. Jari di kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, dengan kedua siku terpaku di atas meja. Iencoba menyembunyikan bentuk lekukan bibir.

Sayang, dengan tangan mungil begitu, cengir di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum yang sulit dijelaskan seperti kemarin bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas di mataku, entah ia sengaja atau memang berniat.

"Sayang sekali, Niichan. _Dia benar-benar ada._ Tentu saja, _aku juga ada._ Walau kami berdua _'ada'_ dengan cara yang berbeda."

"... sudah kuduga, jadi kau benar-benar yang membawaku ke sini."

Adik yang seharusnya tidak pernah terlahir, tiba-tiba muncul di dunia di mana aku kembal menjadi anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Bila aku harus memilih pelaku, sudah jelas dia tersangka utama.

"Kau sebenarnya... apa?"

Malaikat maut?

"Aku adalah sesuatu yang Niichan tidak tahu kalau 'ada'. Sedangkan gadis yang Niichan bilang barusan, hmm... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya... adalah sesuatu yang 'ada', namun Niichan ingin, Niichan anggap, Niichan buat 'tidak ada'."

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaanku, Rin malah lanjut menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aku tanyakan. Tentu, aku juga ingin tahu masalah Aria. Tapi yang ingin kudengar lebih dahulu bukan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti—aku tidak ingin dengar itu. Yang ingin aku tahu sekarang cuma siapa dan apa kau sebenarnya."

"Serius mau dengar?" ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, "Ini bakal jadi _spoiler_ untuk episode terakhir, lho. Aku tak peduli, tapi kalau Niichan memang ingin dengar, akan kukatakan."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Mulutnya membulat kecil. Celah mulai terlihat secara perlahan dari bibirnya yang merekah merah muda, menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Frekuensi jantungku mulai meningkat, menantikan jawaban yang akan datang.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, gadis ini memainkanku.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu."

"Sialan—kenapa?!"

Teriakan penuh amarah menggema di ruang makan. Alis Rin sama sekali tak bergerak sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih santai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, mendorong tubuhnya agar terangkat dari kursi. Rin, bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kemari.

Aku tak bisa bergerak.

Jarak antara kami tidaklah sampai dua meter. Lima langkah saja sudah cukup untuk kaki kecilnya mencapai sisiku, dan entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa diam saja melihatnya.

Bukan seperti sedang terpesona atau apa. Kuakui aku sering diam terbeku saat melihat wanita cantik apalagi dengan rok setengah paha, tapi kali ini, sensasi 'diam membeku'-nya sama sekali berbeda. Tiada sensasi keras di dalam celana atau sejenisnya.

Magis.

Benar—hanya kata itu yang bisa aku gunakan. Seolah-olah ada kekuatan tak masuk akal, di luar logika mau pun akal sehat yang menghalangi untuk bergerak walau seujung jari, untuk membantah walau seujung kata.

"Niichan, kenapa aku perlu memberitahumu apa yang kau lupakan?"

"..."

Tanpa mengerti maksudnya, aku tak bisa membalas.

Ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahiku. Raut di muka Rin benar-benar tampak lembut, namun justru kelembutan terlihat itulah yang membuat bulu kudukku terasa menari-nari.

"Saat ini, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengingat."

"... mengingat...?"

"Benar, mengingat," matanya menatap tajam ke mataku yang mencoba melarikan pandangan, "Orang yang kau lupakan. Peristiwa yang kau lupakan. Kebodohan yang kau lupakan... bagian-bagian menyenangkan dari kehidupan yang kau anggap sia-sia."

"Aku tidak paham—"

Sebelum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, Rin melangkah mundur satu kali dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Senyum lembut pemberi rasa merindingnya kembali jari cengir sok manis yang biasa. Aku cuma bisa memasang wajah tolol.

"Ayo ke sekolah."

* * *

 **— (iv) —**

* * *

"Oi, Len. Kau belum menentukan tema peran kita hari ini."

Saat aku sedang dengan malasnya tidur berbantal lengan di atas meja, Nero yang duduk di depan langsung berbisik tepat di depan telingaku dengan penuh sensasi homo.

Berisik. Pergi sana, calon pengkhianat. Aku tak punya waktu berbicara dengan _riajuu_ yang meninggalkan aku dan Gumiya dalam jurang kutubuku.

"Dari kau dan Gakupo menang taruhan kemarin. Gakupo pengen main samurai-samuraian dengan dia jadi _shogun,_ tapi kau belum ngomong ingin main apa. Kalau nyambung, rencananya bakal digabung sekalian."

Tanpa berpikir, aku berucap asal;

"Aku jadi raja dunia. Miku ratu. Kalian semua pupuk kompos."

Setidaknya keberadaanmu akhirnya bisa berguna untuk kelangsungan planet kita.

"... uwah, kejam," di luar dugaan, reaksi Nero lumayan datar, "Aku tahu kau mau berdua dengan Miku, tapi setidaknya biarkan kami jadi pengawal atau sesuatu."

"Oke, kalian jadi kuda."

"Memang rambut dan bau badan Gakupo cocok jadi kuda, tapi 'kan aku dan Gumiya lebih pantas jadi pendamping raja atau semacamnya," Nero langsung melalanjutkan, "Ah, tolong jangan bilang Gakupo tentang yang tadi, ya."

"Tentang apa?"

Dari dalam kegelapan yang tercipta dari pelukan tanganku sendiri di atas meja, aku bisa mendengar suara Gakupo yang tepat menyahut setelah hinaan satu arah dari Nero.

"Ada, deh."

Sunyi tiga detik.

Kukira ia tidak peduli, namun ternyata justru Gakupo sendiri yang memecah keheningan, "Kalian lanjut diskusi tentang cara pembuatan bayi yang kemarin, ya?"

Kupikir ia khawatir akan perbincangan macam apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Nero, tapi sepertinya kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh masalah asal lahirnya manusia yang kami bicarakan kemarin.

 _Cukup, Gakupo. Tinggal tunggu setahun sampai materi reproduksi di kelas enam kok susah amat, sih?_

"Ah, masalah itu," selanjutnya suara Nero yang terdengar. "Setelah aku pikir lagi, kalau kita lahir dari alien atau kiriman burung bangau, jadi apa yang ada di dalam perut ibu hamil?"

"... benar juga, ya. Aku baru sadar."

Aku yakin ada sedikit yang salah dengan otak teman-temanku ini. Entah mur di kepala mereka kurang kencang atau gir dalam kepala mereka kekurangan minyak.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya seorang ibu bisa hamil?"

Haruskah aku mengangkat kepala, menarik tangan kalian ke warnet terdekat, membuka situs favoritku, dan mengajarkan pada kalian sisi gelap dari manusia yang belum sepantasnya kalian ketahui?

Itu pasti akan menyenangkan.

Sayang, aku tak berniat merusak otak orang lain, apalagi kalian, teman-temanku yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Toh, seiring waktu berjalan, kalian paling akan merusak otak kalian sendiri.

"Len~"

Di tengah perbincangan Nero dan Gakupo yang memenuhi telinga, tiba-tiba hadir suara lain yang jauh lebih lembut. Memang, suara Nero dan Gakupo seperti perempuan mengingat usia mereka, tapi suara yang satu ini jauh lebih lembut lagi.

Suara malaikat yang bisa membuat Len Junior refleks berdiri tegak. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Sepertinya euforia betapa manis suara dari sang sudah usai kemarin, dan kini diriku sudah mulai terbiasa.

Entah aku harus sedih karena mungkin ini pertanda rasa cintaku berkurang, atau bersyukur karena tidak perlu takut terkena _dysfunctional erection_ karena Len Junior yang berdiri hampir sepuluh kali sepanjang hari.

"Apa?"

Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari kegelapan bantal tangan. Aku mengucek mataku yang agak basah sebentar. Mataku langsung melirik ke sumber suara, kekasihku, cinta monyetku tersayang, Hatsune Miku.

"Selamat pagi."

Dia tersenyum manis. Giginya putih bersih. Sepertinya ia tak pernah lupa gosok gigi setiap malam.

"Pagi."

"Ehm, kami pergi, ya," Nero, dengan penuh pengertian, membawa dirinya sendiri beserta Gakupo ke bangku Gumiya yang terpisah barisan. "Selamat bermesraan, calon pengantin masa depan!"

Terima kasih, kawanku!

Kalau saja kau tidak mengkhianatiku dengan ikut bermain futsal bersama seluruh siswa sekelas di masa SMA kita nanti, aku pasti akan ingat untuk mengundangmu main PS ke rumah saat kita SMA nanti.

Kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas papan tulis. Masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum bel _homeroom_ pertama berbunyi. Miku juga sepertinya menyadari hal itu, makanya ia duduk di bangku Nero—bangku depanku, kalau kau lupa—tanpa ragu.

"Sudah buat PR?"

"PR?"

"PR matematika," jawabnya, "Aku baru ingat kalau minggu lalu kamu bilang belum ngerti. Kalau belum buat, mau aku ajari sekarang?"

Duh, dewiku baik sekali. Andai dia terus begini dan tak menikahi pria lain dalam 10 tahun ke depan, mungkin, daripada bunuh diri lompat dari lantai enam, aku sudah bahagia dan merencanakan kelahiran anak kami yang keenam.

... _isi kepalaku kotor sekali..._

Kubuka tas ransel yang kugantung di pinggir meja, mengeluarkan buku cetak matematika beserta buku tulis bertuliskan namaku, kelas, dan Matematika (latihan) di bagian pojokannya.

Aku balik lembaran buku tulis sampai ke halaman dengan tulisan paling baru.

Ah, benar. Memang ada beberapa belas soal sederhana yang belum diselesaikan. Soal-soal kelewat sederhana yang sebenarnya sudah kuselesaikan semua dalam kepala di detik kalian usai membaca paragraf ini.

Hmm... ini sulit.

Aku bukan berbicara mengenai soal-soal di hadapanku, melainkan pilihan antara pura-pura bodoh dan minta diajari Miku, atau gunakan kecerdasan lulusan jurusan fisika dalam kepala ini untuk membuat Miku terkagum.

Akhirnya kuambil pilihan kedua.

Aku mengisi buku latihanku dengan kecepatan lari Eyeshield 21.

"... kamu bilang enggak ngerti."

Sang dewi mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah cemberut yang khas, yang dalam Kamus Internal Bahasa Tubuh dan Wajah Hatsune Miku yang ter _install_ dalam kepalaku, menandakan ia merasa sedikit sebal, walau sebenarnya di mataku ia masih semanis gulali terlumuri madu.

Kalau Miku terus semanis ini, aku khawatir akan terkena diabetes di minggu pertama pernikahan kami.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku mengambil pilihan yang salah.

"Ah, semalam aku belajar."

Aku asal memberi alasan.

"Kalau semalam belajar, kenapa enggak sekalian dikerjain?"

"Hmm," aku bergumam, lalu kuputuskan untuk jujur saja, sekalian menggodanya, "Karena aku ingin membuatmu kagum dengan betapa pintarnya aku?"

Miku diam untuk sesaat.

"... oh."

Eh, kok malah pasang muka masam, sih.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau balik ke bangku."

"I-iya."

Bahkan di usiaku yang sudah 23 tahun, aku masih tak bisa memahami isi hati seorang perempuan... bahkan yang berusia 10 tahun.

* * *

 **— (iv) —**

* * *

Kemarin, Rin mengatakannya.

Kalau ia sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang ada, namun tidak aku sadari keberadaannya. Sedangkan Aria, adalah seseorang yang ada, namun olehku sendiri, oleh kehendakku sendiri, kuanggap tidak ada.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah mengantarkan Miku hingga depan gerbang dan memberikan ancaman kepada si titit sosis dengan kalimat yang tak jauh beda dari yang kemarin, aku duduk di hamparan rumput di pinggir sungai dekat rumah, memikirkan arti di balik kalimat itu.

"..."

'Seseorang yang ada, namun aku tak tahu ada'.

Rin menggambarkan dirinya demikian. Apa ia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia benar-benar ada, namun aku tak pernah mengenalnya? Atau malah, itu caranya mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia bukan manusia?

Kalau bukan manusia, lalu apa? Hantu? Malaikat maut?—rasanya aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ini berkali-kali sampai bosan, namun tetap saja tak pernah sampai pada jawaban yang kurasa tepat.

Satu hal yang pasti, gadis itulah yang membuatku kembali ke jaman ini.

Keberadaannya ialah keabnormalan. Dan tak seperti Aria yang bertingkah jika kehadirannya merupakan hal yang wajar, Rin, terkadang, menghentikan sikap sok manisnya dan terang-terangan berbicara seolah benar dia dewi pengatur dunia ini.

Kurasa tak perlu diragukan lagi kalau dia bukan manusia.

"... aku cuma berputar-putar."

Bergumam pelan sambil merasa tak berguna, aku mendesah kesal dan memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri di rerumputan yang sedari tadi kududuki, menjadikan kedua tangan yang saling mengait sebagai bantal.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin.

Adegan seperti ini sering muncul di cerita-cerita. Klise, memang, tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan. Karena sungguh, melakukan hal semacam ini di pinggiran sungai ditemani matahari yang hendak terbenam, membuatmu merasa bertambah keren sekian puluh persen.

Langit mulai berwarna oranye. Sore akan segera berakhir. Lingkaran besar matahari pun tinggal setengahnya saja yang tampak di ujung horizon yang terhalang oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit jauh di sana.

Aku tidak mau pulang. Ke rumah yang seharusnya kosong itu, ke rumah yang kini penghuninya bertambah satu oleh keberadaan adik perempuan yang tak semestinya ada.

Sepertinya aku tanpa sadar takut pada Rin.

Saat aku 10 tahun, aku benci pulang karena tidak ada orang di rumah.

Dan sekarang, aku tidak ingin pulang karena _justru_ ada orang yang menungguku di sana. Walau sebenarnya kata 'orang' sendiri masih diragukan keabsahannya.

Lucu.

"... anginnya... berisik, ya."

Hembusan udara menerpa dengan lumayan kencang, membuat suara-suara gesekan di sekitar telingaku.

Ah, setelah kuingat lagi... waktu aku lompat bunuh diri dari gedung itu, angin juga seberisik ini, ya.

 _Wuush, wuush, wuuush._

Entah itu onomatope yang tepat atau bukan, mengingat satu-satunya kata tiruan suara yang kuingat dengan pasti hanyalah efek suara tak senonoh semacam ciuman atau kopulasi, tapi kira-kira begitulah bunyinya.

Angin yang menggesek telinga, seolah berusaha menghalangi segala suara.

Memang, angin ini tak sekencang yang kudengar saat bunuh diri. Apalagi kini ada bunyi gemerisik goyangan rumput yang menemani. Lalu bila ada satu lagi perbedaan yang terasa, itu mungkin...

... tak seperti ketakutan yang kurasa saat terjatuh, saat ini aku benar-benar merasa tenang.

"Anginnya... benar-benar berisik."

Sungguh berisik, sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin tidur sampai ada kakak-kakak cantik berpakaian kerja yang baru pulang dan membangunkanku karena khawatir.

"Tapi angin ini... terdengar seperti sedang menangis."

Seolah menanggapi kalimat—yang setelah kupikir lagi—sok keren yang kulontarkan, suara lembut yang kuyakin keluar dari mulut perempuan mendatangi telingaku, bergabung dengan suara angin dan rumput.

Kubuka mataku yang entah sejak kapan mulai terpejam.

Tanpa mengangkat tubuh dari posisi berbaring, kucoba menggerakkan bola mata ke atas, mencari sosok perempuan yang kuyakini sebagai sumber dari suara manis barusan.

"Boleh aku... duduk di sini?"

Ia berkata begitu.

Dengan ekspresi polosnya yang tampak seperti boneka keramik impor dari Rusia, serta rambut panjang berwarna krem pucatnya yang berkibar dengan begitu indah, laksana ekor ikan _guppy_ yang berenang kesana-kemari.

Tidak, maaf.

Aria, entah kau sengaja kemari dan menciptakan situasi ini berdasar pada adegan klise fiksi romansa, tapi serius, aku minta maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau repot-repot melakukannya, tapi rasa bersalah dalam hatiku jauh lebih besar.

Maksudku...

Kau duduk di atasku, memeluk lutut di atas rerumputan pematang sungai dengan sudut kemiringan nyaris 45 derajat ini. Sedangkan aku, si pemuda 23 tahun yang terjebak dalam badan bocah ini, sedang berbaring di bawahmu, menatap dirimu dari sudut yang berbahaya.

Tanpa kujelaskan pun harusnya kau sudah paham kenapa kusebut sudut tempatku melihat ini berbahaya, 'kan? Rasanya tak perlu kuucapkan juga kau sudah mengerti, 'kan? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah, kenapa aku ingin meminta maaf, kenapa wajahku merah padam dan muncul tonjolan keras di celanaku—

—aku bisa melihat celana dalammu.

Putih, polos.

"..."

Sekali lagi, diriku—sejauh apa kau terjatuh sampai bisa terangsang oleh celana dalam anak kecil? Sampah! Pedofil! Lolikon! Beruang pengincar anak kecil!

"Boleh?"

"Ah, iya."

Aku membuang muka. Tak bisa, ini benar-benar tak bisa. Cintaku sudah kuputuskan abadi untuk Miku seorang saja, tak akan kubiarkan aku berpindah hati hanya karena pemandangan sehelai celana dalam putih polos seperti barusan.

Jangan harap isi celana dalam yang bahkan belum mengenal arti kata puber sepertimu bisa menggodaku.

"Len."

Ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Y-ya?"

Gawat.

Suaraku masih bergetar akibat pemandangan barusan—dan kedua bola mata terkutukku masih berusaha mencuri pandang sekitar lima kali perdetik ke arah panorama indah yang entah sampai kapan masih akan tersedia.

"Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita di sini?"

"..."

Kau benar-benar ingin mencoba menciptakan situasi romantis di situasi lawak semacam ini?! Oke, kuterima, akan kudengar semua ocehanmu, tapi tolong, bisa tutup celah rok yang terbuka lebar itu terlebih dahulu?!

Jantungku mau meledak. Serius.

"Len, aku serius."

 _Aku juga serius!_

Aria mengatakannya dengan nada tegas, seolah-olah membaca pikiran kotorku barusan—yang sebenarnya kulakukan untuk menjauhkan pikiranku dari apapun yang coba gadis ini katakan.

"... uh... tidak."

Pertemuan pertama antara kau dan aku, sejauh yang kuingat, terjadi kemarin, di dalam salah satu kelas tahun kelima sekolah dasar tempat kita belajar. Tak ada sekeping pun kenangan dalam memori senilai 23 tahunku di mana kita bertemu di tempat ini.

Kalau ada, itu adalah sekarang. Saat aku menyaksikan celana dalam putih polos kekanakan yang terlihat di dalam rokmu.

Aria diam sejenak.

Aku tak berani menatap ke atas. Bukan karena tak ingin ketahuan melihat celana dalamnya entah untuk yang keberapa ratus kali dalam satu menit belakangan—sebenarnya itu juga sih—tapi sebab aku tak berani melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya.

"Seminggu... ah, kurasa dua minggu yang lalu."

... sejauh itu? Tapi aku baru datang ke 'dunia' ini kemarin pagi.

"Saat aku kesulitan mencari jepit rambutku yang jatuh di sekitar sini, kau datang untuk membantu."

"...!"

Saat kalimat barusan keluar dari mulut Aria, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sulit untuk dijelaskan—sederhananya, bisa kukatakan seolah seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk memasuki kepalaku.

 _Tidak, bukan. Kalimatnya bukan seperti memaksakan sesuatu untuk masuk ke dalam._

"Aku yang baru pindah ke kota kecil yang bahkan tak aku tahu namanya, aku yang tak pernah bersekolah dan tak memiliki teman, berusaha keras mencari benda kecil di lapangan rumput seluas ini."

Ini justru kebalikannya.

"Jujur, jepit rambut itu sama sekali tidak penting. Hilang pun sebenarnya aku tak peduli, cuma satu dari sekian banyak hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahku. Dia juga mungkin sudah lupa pernah memberikannya. Makanya, aku berpikir, kalau lima menit lagi tetap tidak ketemu, aku menyerah saja."

 _Bukan memaksa untuk masuk._

"Disitulah, kau datang. Aku ingat sekali, kau bertanya 'apa kau mengerti bahasaku?' dengan wajah polos, seolah khawatir aku tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Ini—perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku, sensasi aneh yang kurasakan menjalar di dalam kepalaku, seperti sebuah ingatan yang bangkit ke permukaan.

"Padahal aku sudah ingin menyerah, tapi kau malah bilang ingin membantu. Bahkan hingga langit menjadi oranye seperti sekarang, kau terus mencarikannya untukku, padahal aku sendiri sudah lelah dan ingin pulang."

Seperti ikan besar dari palung terdalam yang berhasil terpancing ke permukaan, ingatan-ingatan yang terlupakan mulai muncul di dalam kepalaku secara bergantian.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'sudah cukup, kau pulang saja'. Tapi saat melihat wajah seriusmu yang berkeringat kelelahan tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, aku tak bisa apa-apa."

 _Apa... ini?_

"Tanpa sadar, aku hanya terduduk diam, melihatmu berusaha keras untukku. Benar-benar aneh, rasanya. Aku tidak enak melihatmu berusaha untuk orang yang baru kau kenal, tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa senang karenanya."

 _Apa kau yang menciptakan ingatan ini?_

"Singkat cerita, sejak itu, setiap hari, kau selalu datang kemari. Kita bermain bersama, walau sebenarnya aku hanya mendengarkan kau bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal."

 _Tidak... bukan... bukan. Ingatan ini bukan buatan._

"Aku baru tahu saat masuk ke sekolahmu. Kalau kau sebenarnya punya banyak teman. Kalau Len yang kukenal, Len yang selalu berlari ke sini tiap pulang untuk bertemu denganku, punya seorang pacar."

 _Jadi... kau benar-benar—_

"Maaf. Maaf..."

 _—kau benar-benar ada? Kau bukan cuma sekadar 'tambahan' untuk dunia ini? Kau bukan 'rekan' atau pun 'ciptaan' dari 'adik perempuan' yang mengembalikanku ke dunia ini?_

"Maaf aku menghancurkan semuanya. Aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin melupakan aku. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi jarang bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Gara-gara aku... kau jadi meragukan perasaanmu ke pacarmu sendiri."

Tidak... kau salah, Aria.

Aku tidak pernah—

 **"— _waktu habis, Niichan. Hanya sejauh ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu."_**

"Apa...?"

Matahari terbenam total.

Langit oranye yang menerangi aku dan Aria lenyap seketika. Matahari yang tadi masih timbul setengah sudah ditelan sepenuhnya oleh dataran di ujung horizon.

Hanya kegelapan yang menemani.

Kegelapan menelan segalanya—tidak, bukan.

Dunia... kehilangan warna.

Rumput. Langit. Jalanan. Bintang. Aliran sungai. Tubuh Aria—semua warna yang ada di dunia lenyap, digantikan oleh warna hitam putih yang menyakitkan mata.

Semuanya terhenti. Semuanya menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada lagi suara berisik angin yang berbisik di telinga, atau pun gemerisik rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

 _"42 jam..."_

Sosok Aria menjadi abu-abu. Sama seperti alam di sekitar, ia juga berhenti bergerak. Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya, aku berani untuk melihat ke ekspresi wajahnya.

Wajahnya yang terbeku bersama waktu. Raut menangis yang seolah diabadikan menjadi patung manusia.

Kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi wajahnya. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tetesan air yang terlihat mengalir di kedua belah pipi mulusnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

" _Sudah kubilang, waktunya sudah habis."_

Di tengah dunia abu-abu, hanya ada satu sosok yang tetap mempertahankan warnanya. Namun—sejak kapan sosok ini, sosok dari adik perempuanku yang entah benar ada atau tidak ini, berdiri di antara aku dan Aria?!

" _Kalau tahu waktuku cuma segini, lebih baik kubiarkan kau jatuh dari tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi... ah, tapi aku juga tidak ingin ambil resiko kau benar-benar mati."_

"...!"

Aku tidak bisa bergerak atau pun berkata apa-apa.

" _Kita cuma punya waktu 42 jam, 42 menit, dan 42 detik. 6 jam pemulihan kesadaran, dan 36 jam sisanya kau habiskan dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh untuk memuaskan dirimu sendiri."_

Apa yang sebenarnya—

" _Bagaimana kalau kau gunakan 42 menit dan 42 detik terakhirmu ini untuk mengingat kembali sumber dari 'kemalangan' yang selalu kau sesali dalam hidupmu?"_

Jemari Rin menyentuh dahiku.

Sialan, aku tak bisa—

" _Aah, tidak kusangka episode terakhir akan datang secepat ini."_

—saat jemari mungil dari gadis itu menyentuh dahiku, perasaan yang kurasa saat mendengar cerita Aria kembali merasuki. Namun bukan dengan skala kecil seperti barusan. Jauh lebih besar, jauh lebih kuat.

Aku seolah dipaksa untuk mengingat semuanya.

—segala hal... _yang dengan sengaja aku lupakan._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Jadi... seperti yang kamu duga, akhirnya saya mutusin buat segera namatin fanfik ini. Alasannya simpel, saya keabisan ide. Yah, sebenarnya punya gambaran besar semacam 'pedekate dulu dengan Galaco' atau 'buat Len dan Rin lebih deket dulu', tapi masalahnya, saya gak tahu gimana cara ngelakuinnya.

Pelajaran yang saya dapet dari fanfik ini (dan seharusnya daridulu saya sadari) adalah; bikin cerita spontan gak selalu baik. Cuma di awal doang, sekitar tiga chapter pertama, saya bisa bikin cerita dengan semangat, ngelontarin segala lelucon jorok yang selama ini saya tahan.

Dan begitu lawakan jorok saya abis, yah... kayak gini, deh. Saya serius gak tahu mau nyeritain apalagi. Tapi ditinggal kayak gini aja atau dihapus rasanya gak enak, daripada nambah jumlah fanfik yang digantungin, akhirnya saya ambil jalan pintas: lupakan pedekate, langsung ending aja.

Jadi... saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang berharap banyak dengan fanfik ini. Niat awalnya emang cuma pengen bikin sekitar lima chapter, tapi setelah jalan dikit, baru sadar ini butuh sekitar delapan atau sepuluh chapter biar jadi cerita yang utuh.

Eniwei, terima kasih sudah baca.

Chapter depan akan jadi flashback mengenai kisah _original_ Len usia sepuluh tahun, dengan chapter selanjutnya lagi menjadi epilog. Disanalah semuanya akan terungkap. Apakah Len benar-benar mati? Siapa yang bakal berakhir dengan siapa? Semoga kalian cukup sabar dengan keegoisan saya untuk menamatkan ini secepatnya dan terus kuat membaca hingga akhir. ._.

Btw, Miku, maaf karena kamu malah jadi kek cewek kecepetan puber.  
Dan Aria... sori kamu jadi kek bocah labil gampang sensi yang nangis di tiap kemunculan.  
Terutama Galaco. Saya paling bersalah sama kamu. Kamu cuma muncul sekali buat ngucap mantera jelata-jelata-jelata dan tahu-tahu udah tamat.

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca.  
Silakan berikan keluh kesah dan sumpah serapah kalian lewat kotak review di bawah. .w./


	6. 05: Remembrance

Otak manusia bekerja dengan cara yang misterius.

Hingga detik ini, masih banyak ilmuwan yang beranggapan bahwa dengan kemajuan teknologi sekarang pun, masih akan butuh waktu cukup lama hingga bisa memahami cara kerja otak seutuhnya.

Misal, pernah dengar _placebo effect?_

Atau simpelnya; kekuatan sugesti.

Ada cerita mengenai orang sakit yang bisa sehat dengan sendirinya.

Hanya dengan kapsul kosong yang ia telan tiap hari serta sugesti dokter yang mengatakan keadaannya terus membaik hari demi hari, otaknya tersugesti, dan kemudian, entah bagaimana, tubuh yang seharusnya sakit itu kembali normal. _Seperti yang otaknya inginkan._

Sayang, yang ingin kuceritakan bukan kisah semacam itu.

Justru kebalikan. Ini bukan kisah bagaimana otak manusia bisa membuat apa yang tidak ada menjadi ada, merubah minus menjadi nol atau bahkan menjadi plus. Cerita ini tentang bagaimana seseorang merubah apa yang ada menjadi tidak ada.

Kisah tentang ia yang melupakan.

Tidak, rasanya kata 'lupa' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan situasi anak itu. Jika definisi lupa hanya sekadar 'tak ingat tanpa kita kehendaki', maka mungkin apa yang tokoh utama kita alami ini kurang pantas digabarkan dengan dua suku kata tersebut.

Ia bukan melupakan.

Ia menghapus.

Bukan tanpa ia kehendaki.

Namun atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Kagamine Len—demi melindungi dirinya sendiri, demi kabur dari rasa sakit yang menusuk dada, menghapus ingatan tentang dirinya. Tentang gadis itu. Tentang gadis kecil yang merubah kebahagiaan menjadi keputusasaan dalam satu hari.

Inilah bagian yang kau lupakan, Kagamine Len.

Ingatanmu yang sesunguhnya.

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid** © **Yamaha, Crypton.**

Selamat membaca~

— **Re: Childhood —  
— #05: **Remembrance —

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

"Len... aku mau putus."

Kau menatap gadis kecil di depanmu dengan tatapan datar. Untuk sesaat kau bingung akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya yang masih kelas lima SD itu—kau juga masih kelas lima, sih—namun langsung mengerti sedetik kemudian.

Gadis toska itu, gadis yang kau elu-elukan sebagai dewi, Hatsune Miku, ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang kau pikir tak akan pernah berakhir.

"... oke."

Kalau dirimu di masa depan melihat sosok anak pirang 10 tahun itu, kuyakin kau ingin segera menculiknya dengan karung untuk dilemparkan dari puncak gedung enam lantai.

Karena meski kau menyangkalnya, nyatanya, penyebab utama putusnya kau dengan ia yang kau sebut sebagai 'seharusnya' pelipur lara dan pembawa kebahagiaan, adalah kau sendiri.

"..."

Gadis kecil yang duduk di sisi lain dari meja memasang wajah sulit. Kalau boleh kutebak, ia tak mengharapkan kau menjawab hanya dengan jeda dua paragraf narasiku.

Entah. Mungkin sepantasnya, aku menjelaskan kekalutan di hatimu, atau bahkan sekalian menceritakan kembali segala kenangan yang beterbangan juga penyesalan yang kau rasakan sekitar tiga halaman penuh, sebelum mengizinkanmu mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Namun aku tak bisa.

Maksudku, Len, _kau tidak merasakannya._

Saat kau membuang wajahmu berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah sang gadis kecil yang seperti ingin menangis, sama sekali tak ada rasa sesal atau emosi negatif lainnya di hatimu.

Makanya, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan.

"... a-aku cuma bercanda, aku cuma mau menguji perasaanmu doang, kok, Len. Enggak usah ditanggepin serius," coba 'kekasih'mu menarik kata-katanya sendiri, "Lupain aja, ya?"

Kau tak butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tanpa mengepal tangan atau menggigit bibir bawah, kau langsung memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tak sang gadis duga.

"Kita... putus aja."

Ah, di luar dugaan, ada sedikit keraguan di sana. Namun saat wajah gadis lain yang kau anggap sebagai sumber kebahagiaannya yang sekarang terlintas di kepala, ia mengulang kalimatnya dengan tegas.

"Kita putus aja, Miku."

Tanpa rasa ragu, malu, apalagi sesal, kau mengucapkan tiga kata sakral disambung nama sang calon mantan pasangan cinta monyetnya dengan tegas dan padat.

"Tunggu, Len. Aku cuma bercanda, kok... aku cuma bercanda. Enggak usah ditanggepin serius. Ya, Len? Yang tadi lupain aja, ya? Tadi cuma main-main. Aku bukannya beneran mau putus—"

"—aku yang ingin putus."

Kau segera memotong racauan Miku yang sepertinya tak akan bertemu tanda usai bila tak kau hentikan. Sekali ini, kau coba menatap wajah Miku. Walau hanya sedetik, karena kau tak tahan melihat wajah cantik sang gadis yang menahan air matanya mati-matian.

"K... kenapa?"

"..."

Len tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

Kenyataan terlalu kejam. Kau tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti ia lebih suka bermain dengan Aria dibanding 'berpura-pura' pacaran dengan Miku. Dasar lemah. Apa jalan tetap berpacaran dengan Miku namun berteman dengan Aria tak terlintas di kepalamu?

Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya sempat terlintas.

Namun langsung kau tepis. Karena kau tak tahan dengan otakmu yang terus memikirkan Aria saat bersama dengan Miku, seperti bagaimana kau sering menganggap meter kebahagiaanmu akan jauh lebih tinggi bila gadis toska itu digantikan oleh si murid pindahan.

Sepertinya kau di umurmu sekarang belum tahu kata suci yang paling gampang digunakan sebagai alasan unuk memutuskan kekasih. Meski bohong atau omong kosong, harusnya kau bilang saja 'kau terlalu baik untukku'.

Walau kenyataannya, iya. Miku terlalu baik untukmu.

Jadi tolong jangan sebut ia dewi atau bagaimana hidupmu akan bahagia jika Miku tak pernah menikah dengan pria lain. Dia tak pantas untuk sampah sepertimu, Len.

Apa kau pikir kasir minimarket sepertimu lebih pantas untuknya dibanding pengusaha muda yang membangun perusahaannya sendiri? Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi.

Kau bangkit dari kursimu, berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan cepat.

"Len!"

Kau abaikan panggilan gadis dengan rambut model kuncir kembar di belakang. Kau tak pedulikan suara tangisannya yang menyebut namamu. Pura-pura tak dengar, kau hanya terus melangkahkan kakimu.

Hingga kau keluar dari area kantin.

Hingga kau bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Aria..."

"... ini... gara-gara aku, 'kan?"

Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu bertanya dengan suara nanar. Pundak kecilnya terlihat bergetar. Walau kau membalikkan punggung dan pura-pura tak dengar, gadis itu—Aria masih bisa mendengar dan melihatnya. Ia masih bisa melihat Miku.

Gadis yang kau campakkan karena bosan.

"... bukan, Aria. Bukan. Aku memang—"

"Kalau aku tak ada, kalian tidak akan putus, 'kan?"

Hati anak-anak benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau bisa kubawa Aria yang kini entah di mana juga Miku ke dunia ini untuk menyaksikan satu adegan ini saja, pasti sudah kulakukan, dengan sengaja akan kubuat mereka menertawakan masa lalu menyedihkan ini.

Sungguh. Bisa-bisanya anak sepuluh tahun punya kisah cinta ala FTV tengah malam seperti ini. Walau aku sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah tonton barang satu judul pun.

"... aku akan minta maaf."

Aria berjalan melewati dirimu yang tercengang. Arah kakinya dengan jelas menunjukkan kehendaknya untuk berjumpa dengan mantan kekasihmu. Namun tak bisa. Kau tak membiarkannya.

"Tidak perlu, Aria."

Kau tangkap tangan kecilnya, memaksa agar ia tak berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi ini salahku!"

"Ini bukan salahmu! Aku cuma... aku memang cuma ingin putus dengan Miku! Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, sumpah!" kau meneriakkan kata-kata memalukan itu dengan gampangnya.

Ah, sebagai informasi, kejadian ini terjadi di kantin saat jam istirahat.

Kau mungkin lupa. Tidak, bukan lupa. Kau hapus kenangan ini dari memorimu. Maksudku, ini adalah salah satu dari Tragedi Terbesar Paling Memalukan Penyebab Keputusasaan dalam Sejarah Kagamine Len.

Semua orang melihatnya.

Kau, Aria, Miku.

Satu laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan yang sok bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, tiga anak yang bersikap seolah-olah mereka mengerti arti cinta yang sebetulnya. Kau pikir masyarakat akan membiarkannya begitu saja?

Tentu tidak.

Karena ini adalah awal penderitaanmu.

Awal dari seluruh tragedi yang kau lupakan.

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

"Hentikan... apa-apaan semua ini?!"

Dalam kegelapan, aku memberontak. Aku berteriak pada sosok gadis pirang yang seperti memasang posisi duduk, walau yang ada di bawah bokongnya hanyalah kegelapan tanpa wujud.

"Itu memorimu."

"Bukan... omong kosong! Kalau itu semua memang benar-benar pernah terjadi, kenapa aku bisa lupa?!"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau sengaja menghapusnya dari dalam kepalamu," dia mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah. "Rasanya sudah aku _foreshadow_ dari paragraf paling awal dari episode ini."

Ini semua... ingatanku?

Tidak mungkin. Tidak... mungkin.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya ke Miku," dia berkata. Matanya terus menatap tajam ke arahku yang membuang muka, "Dia tidak sepertimu. Dia masih ingat semuanya."

"... kalau begitu... kalau ini memang ingatanku... apa... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hmm," ia—gadis pirang yang mengaku sebagai adikku itu bergumam pelan, "Kau, Aria, dan Miku jadi bahan ejekan. Aria pindah dua bulan setelahnya. Kau tak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan. Kau jadikan Aria sebagai khayalan. Lahirlah kau yang sekarang. Selesai."

"..."

"Ah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku meringkas ceritamu menjadi satu paragraf. Tapi rasanya tak perlu aku jelaskan kenapa, 'kan? Kau seharusnya sudah tahu sendiri alasannya."

"... waktuku... habis?"

"Yep. Waktumu habis," Rin mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai. Ia seperti tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi, "42 menit berjalan begitu cepat. Ini yang mereka sebut teori relativitas, ya?"

Lututku menghantam tanah. Tak bisa menahan sensasi lemas yang menyerang seluruh badan, aku menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuh, membuatku seperti berada dalam posisi berlutut.

"Apa... apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Kau akan keluar dari sini," ia berjalan pelan ke arahku. Langkahnya berhenti tepat saat kedua kakinya berada tepat di bawah wajahku. "Kembali ke tubuh 23 tahun menyedihkan itu."

"Aku... akan mati?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Pertanyaannya refleks menimbulkan rasa bingung. Aku menoleh ke atas, hanya untuk mendapati sang gadis pirang juga memasang ekspresi yang sama bingungnya.

"Semua ini cuma terjadi dalam kepalamu, kok. Kalau kau mati, kepalamu juga tidak akan berfungsi lagi, 'kan?"

"... eh?"

"Semua ini cuma khayalan," ujarnya dengan gampang. "Ah. Kenapa kesannya adegan yang seharusnya _plot twist_ super penting ini terasa antiklimaks sekali, ya?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa?"

Ia menggembungkan pipi, memasang wajah sebal.

"Semua ini cuma khayalanmu. Kau belum mati. Aku cuma memanfaatkan kesadaranmu yang sedang jatuh ke alam bawah sadar untuk menunjukkan semua ini. Simpelnya—aku sedang merasukimu sekarang."

"H-hah?!"

Saat aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, dunia hitam tempat kami berbincang mulai berubah warna. Perlahan, dari puncak yang sebelumnya tak bisa aku lihat, berawal dari setitik cahaya, mulai menyebar warna putih.

Rin menatap langit. Bukan. Ia melihat persebaran cahaya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedih, entah atas alasan apa.

"Sepertinya ini perpisahan."

Ia membalikkan punggung.

"Tunggu... tunggu dulu! Masih banyak yang belum aku mengerti!"

Aku menggerakkan kaki untuk berlari ke arahnya. Namun percuma. Tak peduli secepat apa aku menggerakkan kakiku, rasanya seperti ada _conveyor belt_ yang berjalan di bawah sana, tertutup oleh kegelapan.

Jarak antara kami sama sekali tak menyempit.

Sedangkan ia terus berjalan, menuju kegelapan yang belum termakan oleh cahaya.

Kalau tanganku tak bisa meraihmu, setidaknya suaraku—

"KAU SIAPA?!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu seperti berkibar tertiup angin. Kakinya memutar ke arahku, sedang matanya langsung menatap lurus ke arah sini.

Mulutnya mulai bergerak.

"Siapa, ya?"

Ia tersenyum jahil, tepat sebelum warna putih menelannya yang ikut menghilang bersama kegelapan.

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

"..."

Putih. Tak seputih warna yang menelan kegelapan tempatku berdiri sebelumnya, langit-langit dengan satu bohlam panjang di tengahnya adalah yang pertama menyambut terbukanya kelopak mataku.

Buram.

Kukerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Perlahan namun pasti, hingga rasa berat yang menggantung di bulu mata menghilang secara utuh. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali...

Yang pertama sampai di telinga adalah rangkaian urutan bunyi berpola. Entah tepat atau tidak, suara-suara itu terdengar seperti bunyi detektor detak jantung yang sering kulihat di televisi.

Aroma seperti obat-obatan dan pewangi ruangan yang memberi kesan rumah sakit menyeruak masuk ke hidungku. Khas sekali. Bahkan lebih khas daripada kamar kosku yang tertutup aroma jeruk demi menghalau bau cairan kental yang kukeluarkan tiap malam.

Suara lain terdengar.

Seperti suara lembaran kertas yang bergesekan... apa ada orang yang sedang membaca buku di dekatku?

Kugerakkan bola mata. Sebelum sempat kutatap, suara buku yang ditutup diikuti kalimat dengan nada khawatir langsung menerobos masuk telinga. Suara yang familiar menghampiri telinga.

"... kau sudah sadar, Len?"

Ayah.

Suara beratnya, kacamata petaknya, rambut pirang yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan kepunyaanku. Hubungan kami tak terlalu akrab, namun baik wajah dan suaranya benar-benar memberikan sensasi kecemasan.

"..."

Tenggorokanku kaku. Rasanya sulit untuk bicara. Kuputuskan untuk mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya langsung ia tahu begitu melihat kondisi mataku.

"Kau tidur selama dua hari lebih."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"..."

Ia tampak tak tahu mau bicara apa.

Kucoba berdeham pelan. Bagus. Suaraku sudah kembali, walau rasanya sulit bagiku untuk bicara dengan suara keras. "A, aa," kucoba mengeluarkan suara untuk mendengar bagaimana akan terdengar.

Saat yakin Ayah bisa mendengar suaraku, aku menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin kutanyakan.

"Ayah... apa aku... punya saudara kembar?"

Hanya itu jawabannya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menghantuiku—identitas dari apa yang telah membuatku menyaksikan, membuatku kembali mengingat setiap sudut masa lalu yang kulupakan.

Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku.

"Ya... kau punya. Saudara—saudari kembar... adik perempuan berbeda lima menit yang meninggal sesaat setelah dilahirkan."

"... begitu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Walau sudah kuduga, tak kusangka keberadaan anak itu ternyata seklise ini. Tadinya kuharap ia anak haram ayahku yang dendam dan mencoba eksperimen dengan tubuhku atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa kau tanya tiba-tiba?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

Kujawab sejujurnya.

"Dengan anak perempuan berambut kuning yang mengaku sebagai adikku... perempuan aneh yang menyebut dirinya Kagamine Rin."

"..."

Ayah diam sejenak. Mungkin sekitar lima detik ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lembut yang mungkin baru kali pertama ini kulihat di wajahnya.

"Pasti... dia yang menyelamatkanmu."

"... hm."

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

"Bagaimana badanmu?"

Setelah perbincangan singkat antara aku dan ayahku—yang 85% berisi acara saling diam—ia langsung menghubungi Miku, yang sepertinya, mengetahui keadaanku dari rekan kerja di Vokamart.

Kalau ditanya senang atau tidak, jelas aku senang.

Jika saja Miku tak ada, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ini sendirian bersama Ayah. Yang walau sebenarnya cukup bagus kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang tertentu, sebenarnya tidak nyaman. Mungkin ceritanya akan beda kalau ayah dan ibuku tukar tempat, tapi, yah... pria mana bisa meninggal saat melahirkan.

"Hmm... sudah lumayan," aku berujar sambil mencoba menaik-turunkan bahu kiri yang masih terbalut perban.

Sepertinya aku terjatuh dengan pundak menghantam tanah lebih dahulu. Yah, leherku juga kena. Makanya sekarang antara dagu dan dadaku masih melingkar benda aneh berwarna putih yang tidak aku tahu namanya. Entah. Ini apa, sih? _Neck holder_?

Ngomong-ngomong, Miku sekarang sedang mengupas apel.

Pemandangan yang romantis.

Jika saja hantu adik perempuanku itu tidak menunjukkan 'kenyataan' padaku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah terpesona stadium empat dan berpikiran jauh semacam bagaimana dia bisa saja tidak puas dengan kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Kaito dan mencari siraman cinta baru.

Setelah ia kupas, dengan lihai pisau di tangannya memotong daging putih buah tersebut menjadi sekitar sepuluh bagian. Bukan ia belah tengah berkali-kali seperti caraku, namun ia bentuk segitiga sebelum congkel dengan lembut.

"Ini."

Sebenarnya aku ingin minta suapi. Namun sayang yang patah adalah bahu kiri. Tangan kananku masih sehat sempurna. Aku tak punya alasan untuk meminta istri orang memasukkan makanan ke mulut mantan pacarnya.

Dengan satu tangan yang masih bekerja, kubawa piring kecil berisi potongan apel tersebut ke atas pangkuan. Kuambil satu potong, masukkan ke mulut, kunyah.

Manis.

Sayangnya pandangan sang suami yang sedang duduk tanpa bicara di sisi si wanita manis yang sudah berbaik hati memotongkan apel untukku itu membuatnya jadi terasa masam.

"... egh."

Perutku sakit.

Aku yakin ini bukan karena apelnya busuk atau Miku yang lupa mencuci tangan sebelum memegang buahnya. Ini pasti reaksi saat otakku mencoba mengingat kembali memori yang telah kuhapus.

"Kenapa, Len?"

Ah, wajah khawatirnya benar-benar manis. Terkutuklah diriku 10 tahun yang lalu yang mencampakkan wanita seperti ini.

Aku coba menatap pria berambut biru yang sok menyibukkan diri dengan membaca koran untuk sesaat. Sepertinya ia sadar dengan arah mataku.

"Miku, bisa keluar sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Aku... err, mau membicarakan sesuatu antar lelaki."

Dia kelihatan bingung. Matanya mengarah ke Kaito yang kini sudah melipat korannya.

"Keluar saja."

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, wanita berambut toska itu sudah berjalan pelan, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Di saat terakhirnya ia sempatkan melihat kemari sebelum menutup pintu.

Ini sulit.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kubicarakan dengan Kaito?

"... kalau kau mau membicarakan masalah 13 tahun yang lalu, aku—ah, maksudku Miku sudah melupakannya. Itu cuma masalah konyol antara dua anak kecil. Tidak ada gunanya dipermasalahkan lagi."

Di luar dugaan, pria itu sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku... brengsek, ya?"

"Kalau kau membicarakan dirimu saat itu, iya," dia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar. "Saat itu, kalau Miku tak menghentikanku, mungkin aku sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Tunggu sebentar. Itu artinya apa?

"Entah denganmu, tapi daridulu aku sudah suka dengan Miku. Tapi dia tiba-tiba pacaran denganmu. Lalu saat kuputuskan untuk melupakan perasaan itu, kau malah memutuskannya dengan alasan sekonyol bosan. Mana mungkin aku diam?"

"... o-oh. Benar juga, ya. Ahahaha."

Setelah mendengar jawaban asal-asalan yang keluar dari mulutku, kesunyian sempat menghampiri untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi, namun rasanya menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Miku masuk lagi rasanya tidak sopan sekali.

Kaito memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"... kau mau kerja di tempatku?"

Mendengar tawarannya, sontak aku memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Ia baru saja menawarkanku pekerjaan?

"Kau tahu Utaumaret yang baru dibangun di depan Vokamart tempatmu kerja? Itu punyaku. Miku bilang buat investasi, tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusnya... kalau kau mau jadi manajernya, akan kupekerjakan."

"..."

Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku mengkhianati Vokamart dan berpindah pihak ke Utaumaret?

Sebenarnya akan kulakukan dengan senang hati. Apalagi aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan jadi pegawai biasa di Vokamart. Tawaran menjadi manajer minimarketmu benar-benar menggiurkan.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan."

Sayangnya, aku menolak.

"... oke," Kaito berdiri dari bangku lipat tempatnya duduk. "Kupanggil Miku untuk masuk lagi, ya?"

"..."

Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku menolak tawarannya.

Padahal itu kesempatan bagus untuk menaikkan gajiku menjadi dua atau tiga kali lipatnya. Bahkan semakin kupikirkan, semakin aku menyesali keputusanku barusan.

Tapi... kurasa ini lebih baik.

Karena aku sudah memutuskannya. Kalau aku bekerja di tempat itu, rasanya akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk melupakan Miku... benar. Aku harus melupakannya.

Tidak ada hal baik yang datang dari menyukai istri orang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kaito."

Sebelum ia keluar, aku memanggilnya satu kali lagi. Ia menoleh. Dahinya terangkat, membuat raut yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Berapa panjang tititmu?"

"Hah?"

Wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Jawab saja."

Ia menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan raut wajah sulit.

"... aku tidak pernah mengukurnya sendiri, tapi Miku bilang sekitar 16 senti."

"..."

'Miku bilang'...

'Miku bilang'...

'Miku bilang'...

Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Miku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin segera mencari tempat tinggi untuk mencoba lompat bunuh diri sekali lagi.

Apalagi...

Punyaku cuma 11 senti.

Sebenarnya siapa yang punya titit sosis?

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

"—terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Vokamart."

Kagamine Len, 23 tahun.

Satu bulan berlalu setelah usaha bunuh dirinya yang berujung kegagalan karena diselamatkan oleh hantu, dan kini sedang dalam proses melupakan kekasih hati semasa kecil yang sudah jadi istri orang.

Setidaknya selama aku tidak melihat wajahnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja, kepalaku tidak dengan sengaja (atau mungkin tidak sengaja) me-NTR diri sendiri dengan membayangkan sepasang suami istri itu.

Hari ini pun aku bekerja dengan perasaan malas.

Aah, lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah. Baru empat jam sejak _shift_ kerjaku yang dari pagi hingga sore ini dimulai, namun aku sudah ingin pulang, membawa satu-dua mie instan untuk dimakan di rumah.

Aku kembali merenungi apa yang salah dengan hidupku (jika bukan semuanya). Pelanggan terus masuk silih berganti. Tua muda, laki perempuan, perempuan mirip laki-laki, laki-laki mirip perempuan.

Seiring jarum jam yang berdetak, seiring dengan suara lemari pendingin minuman serta kotak besar berisi es krim yang berdengung seolah memintaku untuk mengklepto beberapa.

Bersama dengan kepalaku yang terus bertanya-tanya apa guna semua rumus dan persamaan yang aku pelajari selama masa kuliah, mulutku berkali-kali berbicara kepada para pelanggan, menawarkan pulsa serta mengingatkan kalau kantung plastik sekarang tidak gratis lagi.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Vokama—"

Mulutku terhenti.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan _de javu._

"... Len?"

Yang baru saja melalui pintu kaca otomatis itu adalah seorang wanita. Kalau disuruh mengukur tingkat kecantikannya dari angka 1 hingga 100, akan kuberikan jawaban 120. Dengan rambut pirang pucat bernuansa merah muda tipis, juga pakaian santai yang benar-benar menggoda.

Aku kenal wanita ini.

Jelas, aku kenal. Setelah dipaksa menyaksikan kembali kenanganku sebagai anak kelas lima SD, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan salah satu orang yang merubah jalan hidupku?

"Aria..."

Wajahnya tampak kaget. Wajahku pun mungkin sama.

Ah, ini kesempatan bagus.

Aria kembali ke negeri ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia cuma berlibur atau benar-benar menetap, tapi aku harus tetap menafaatkan momen ini. Benar... aku harus minta maaf.

Atas kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Atas kebodohan yang kulakukan sebagai anak kecil.

Dan mungkin saja, kalau dunia berkehendak dan Aria sendiri menginginkannya, setelah hubungan kami yang retak di hari itu kembali sebagai teman biasa, mungkin aku bisa—

"Belanjanya sudah selesai?"

Suara pria terdengar.

 _T-tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini._

Keringat dingin menetes. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Seolah waktu melambat menjadi seperempat dari biasa, aku menolehkan kepala dengan rasa yang sangat berat ke sumber suara.

"Lho, Len?!"

Yang berdiri di sana adalah pria yang kuanggap satu-satunya temanku yang tersisa. Rekan kutubuku yang menemaniku sepanjang samudra derita bernama SMA, Nakajima Gumiya.

"I-iya. Hai, Gumiya..."

Aku berbicara dengan nada kaku.

Gumiya melihat aku dan Aria yang saling buang wajah dengan kebingungan. Sepertinya ia sudah paham dengan situasi, entah itu bagus atau tidak. Akhirnya, dengan lantang, ia berbicara.

"Len, masih ingat, 'kan? Ini Aria, yang dulu pernah se-SD dengan kita sebentar. Kau tahu aku kuliah ke luar negeri, 'kan? Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ketemu Aria di sana."

"..."

Tidak... tidak...

Hentikan, Gumiya... hentikan!

Kukira kita teman! Jangan katakan apa yang kutakutkan! Tolong jangan jadikan mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan! Kau mau aku bunuh diri sekali lagi, hah?!

"Ah, iya, sekalian," dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kertas. "Ini."

"... ini..."

"Kami bakal nikah minggu depan. Datang, ya."

"..."

"... Len?"

"..."

"... Leen?"

"Maaf. Aku mau ke belakang sebentar. Aku baru ingat belum pernah minta cuti tahun ini."

* * *

 **SELESAI  
**

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

...

...

... ugh, tamat dengan begitu apa adanya.

Masih banyak bagian cerita yang sebenarnya pengen saya ceritakan, tapi sayangnya, saya sudah kehilangan semangat buat nulis cerita ini lebih jauh lagi. Kek. Chapter ini mungkin sebenarnya bisa dibuat jadi sekitar 3 episode lagi kalo mau.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sekarang.  
Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang berharap banyak dari fanfik ini.

Maaf juga tamatnya sekarang, padahal masih banyak karakter yang belum punya kesempatan untuk berkembang. Mungkin suatu hari fanfik ini bakal dibuat ulang. Suatu hari.

Saya enggak akan heran kalau kamu kecewa dengan fanfik ini. Karena saya sendiri juga kecewa sama diri sendiri. /oi

Saya juga sudah enggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi... silakan nikmati adegan penutup ini.

Sampai jumpa di fanfik saya yang lain.

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

"Len, sini sebentar."

Hari itu, aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa. Melamun menatap pintu masuk Vokamart di mana manusia beragam bentuk dan jenis masuk silih berganti, berdoa agar tidak ada lagi manusia-manusia sialan yang berkeinginan membuatku bunuh diri masuk lagi dari sana.

Manajer memanggilku.

Sebagai pegawai baik yang mengharapkan kenaikan gaji, aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah kaki cepat. Ia membalikkan badan, menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan _supply_ yang ada di bagian belakang.

Dilihat dari tempatnya, sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan tak bisa dibicarakan dengan pegawai lainnya.

Mungkin, hari ini, akhirnya ia akan mengakui kerja kerasku dan menaikkan gajiku. Tidak perlu banyak, kenaikan 500 yen saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku girang akan kegembiraan.

Namun sayang, bukan itu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Di sampingnya ada seorang perempuan yang kini memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

"Ini pegawai baru kita. Sebagai senior yang sudah bekerja dua tahun di sini, tolong ajarkan dia semua yang perlu dia ketahui untuk menjadi pegawai Vokamart yang baik."

"..."

Perempuan itu menatapku dengan tatapan lurus yang seolah ingin menembus jantung.

Satu hal yang kutahu, ia pasti anak yang aneh. Mungkin semacam mantan anak band atau semacamnya, melihat ada sebagian dari poninya yang berwarna seperti pelangi... tunggu, pelangi? Rasanya aku pernah lihat...

"... jelata."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ah. Aku ingat sekarang.

"Lama tidak jumpa. Mari bekerja sama sebagai sesama rakyat jelata untuk melayani rakyat jelata, Galaco."


End file.
